Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia
by blue sapphire sophia
Summary: Hari pertama telah dilalui. Pein cs harus merasakan azabnya karena mencuri tempe Sophia. Eh, kenapa medadak Konan cs teriak teriak? Ayato? Sakamaki Brothers? Siapa tuh? Siapapun mereka yang jelas mereka udah menimbulkan rasa cemburu pada Pein cs. OC baru terlihat dan kesialan Sutā di pagi hari menjadi pembuka. UPDATE! 'Chap 7 : Jealously' RnR Pleaseee! Sorry lama Update.
1. First day at school

BLUE : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X_X

**DARK : Oi! ada apa sih? **

BLUE : ITU TUGAS BAHASA SUNDA SAMA SBK GMNNN? KALO GA DI KUMPULIN NANTI RAPOT BLUE ANCUR HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T^T

**DARK : Itu sih masalahmu -_- **

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ONEE-CHAN JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT TT^TT

**DARK : Biarin :p**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTT^TTT #Nangiskejer

**DARK : #masihcuekbebek + #dengerinI-phone**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTT^TTTT*Ngelempar bantal*

**DARK : Oi, apaan sih? #MulaiBeTe**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTT^TTTTT *Ngelempar guling*

**DARK : Oi, apaan sieh baka imotou! #kesel**

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTT^TTTTTT *Berniat ngelempar Itachi*

**DARK : #Ngerentangintanganlebar2. Kalo yang ini ga papa deh... ^V^ kemarilah Itachi kuunnn *Mata bling-bling***

ITACHI : OI! LOE MAU NGAPAIN AUTHOR SINTING! *Panik*

BLUE : Mau ngelempar Itachi... #MasangmukaWaTaDos

**DARK : Cepetaannnn imotou ^V^**

BLUE : SIAP YAAA! #Ngambilancanag-ancang HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ITACHI : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KATON : AGOKAKKYU NO JUTSUUUUU!

**DARK : #Gosong**

BLUE : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Ketawa nista* nice job I-T-A-C-H-I - kun

ITACHI : *Kabur*

**DARK : Imotou sialan!**

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : First Day At School**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

Pagi itu suasana di Konoha begitu tentram, damai dan tenang. Tapi kedamaian itu tak berjalan lama setelah munculnya mahkluk ubanan putih tengah mencet-mencet bel pada sepedanya berulang-ulang dengan norak.

_Kring-kring-kring-kringgg..._

Bel sepeda itu berbunyi nyaring, bikin sesosok makhluk imut bernama Sasori yang lagi jalan di depannya langsung sewot.

"Anjrit! Berisik loe sialan!" umpatnya dengan kesal pada sang pemilik sepeda.

"Kasian banget sieh yang jalan kaki!" ledek pemuda berambut putih itu pada Sasori,

"Duluan ya, Sasori! Semoga hari ini anda gak telat lagi, HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa setan Hidan meledak, saking asiknya ketawa dia gak ngeliat kalau di depanya bertengger sebuah tiang listrik. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah

_BRUAKHH!_

Sepeda Hidan dengan sukses nabrak tiang yang tak berdosa dan sang pemilik sepeda berhasil mental dan mendarat dengan suara gedebum dengan (tak) selamat plus bakpao merah hasil nyusruk di trotoar.

"Bwahahahahaha! Selamat menggotong sepeda anda ke bengkel terdekat!" kali ini gantian Sasori yang ketawa kayak orang kesetanan sementara Hidan cuma bisa masang muka asem kayak ketek manda

"Arghh! Dasar tiang sial!" omel Hidan misuh-misuh sambil mencoba mendirikan sepedanya yang kini telah remuk tak bertulang(?).

"Gara-gara lu, nih! Dasar tiang sialan! Ngapain sih pake acara berdiri di situ? Sepeda gua jadi rusak nih! Tanggung jawab cepetan!" Hidan sukses marah-marah sendiri ke tiang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tiang kayak pasien yang kabur dari RSJ

"Ih, kenapa tuh orang?".

"Gak tau, stress kali?".

Yap, orang-orang sekarang lagi nontonin Hidan yang lagi ngumpat-ngumpat gaje ke tiang yang tak berdosa. (BLUE : "Emang dia orang gila kali..."*Di sambit*)

"Udahlah gak usah diliatin! Bentar lagi juga dia bakal ngamuk ke orang-orang sekitar sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit!" ucap salah seorang pemilik toko yang dekat dengan tempat itu. Dia udah biasa nyaksiin rutinitas yang hampir setiap paginya dilakukan Hidan.

"Apa loe pada liat-liat, hah?! Minggir-minggir, gua mau lewat!" baru aja dibilangin, eh si Hidan nya udah ngamuk duluan sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit saktinya ke orang-orang yang tentunya langsung pada ngacir lantaran ngeri kena bacok.

"Hidan, lu nabrak tiang lagi ya?" sapa Pein yang lagi jalan bareng sama Itachi sambil geleng-geleng plus cekikan.

"Hmph!" Hidan gak banyak komentar selain mendengus dengan tampang bete.

"Udah, tinggalin sih aja sepedanya! Lima menit lagi udah mau masuk kali!" sambar Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan udah ikutan nimbrung di belakang Pein sama Itachi.

"WHAT THE-? LIMA MENIT LAGI?" Pein, Itachi sama Hidan serempak melototin Shikamaru yang membalas natap pelototan ketiga temannya dengan tampang cuek bebek sambil ngangguk.

" KENAPA LOE GA BILANG DARITADI, HAH?!" Semprot mereka bertiga

"Loe pada kan ga ada yang nanya..." Jawabnya santai sambil nutup mukanya pake sebelah tangan untuk menghindari hujan lokal dari ketiga anggota akatsuki itu

"KABOERRR!" tanpa ba bi bu Pein, Hidan sama Itachi langsung lari berjamaah menuju sekolah dan membuat disekitar mereka berdebu. Shikamaru yang ada disana Cuma bisa bengong sebelum akhirnya bergumam

" Dasar merepotkan," Pemuda itu pun kemudian berjalan dengan santai menyusul tiga temannya tadi. (BLUE : "Ni bocah kayaknya pasrah amat sih? =.=a)

Sementara orang-orang yang di jalanan Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan mereka berempat sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Ya, Allah... Kelakuan anak sekolah jaman sekarang jadi makin aneh aja!" celetuk mereka semua.

Belum selesai mereka dibuat heran sama murid-murid KHS. Tiba - tiba muncul sesosok mahkluk gaje bercadar sedang mengendap endap mendekati sepeda Hidan yang sukses ditelantarkan sama sang pemilik akibat insiden 'nabrak tiang' plus lari marathon berjamaah bareng Pein dan Itachi

"Ini sepeda daripada ditinggal mendingan gua bawa terus gua jual. Lumayan lahh, heheheheheheh... " kata mahkluk itu sambil tertawa nista. Setelah itu ia langsung menggotong dan membaur(Baca : membawa kabur) sepeda Hidan ck ck ck.

SKIP TIME

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... ".

Ketiga remaja itu sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil ngos-ngosan Berjamaah. Hidan pake suara satu, Itachi, suara dua dan Pein pake suara tiga.

"Percuma aja lo bertiga pada lari. Kalo emang udah telat, ya udah telat aja ! Gak usah ngelawan takdir!" bacot Shikamaru seenaknya yang seperinya telah mempasrahkan nasibnya pada takdir dan bikin ItaHidanPein langsung memicingkan mata sebal bin bete padanya.

"Bagus ya, Hidan! Kau telat lagi! Di awal tahun ajaran baru ini kau sudah telat lima kali!" Anko sudah melotot sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Hidan yang langsung cengengesan sambil masang muka (sok) polos.

"Hebat sekali sekarang! Sekarang kau membawa pengikut yang juga terlambat bersamamu, ck ck ck." Anko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tiga mahkluk lainnya yang telah mengikuti jejak keterlambatan Hidan.

"Ketiduran, bu!" alasan dari Shikamaru yang gak jauh-jauh akibat dari kemalasannya sendiri di kelas Jadi Anko udah maklum.

"Antri beli buku, bu!" kali ini alasan Pein yang benar – benar di luar dugaan, "buku bokep khe khe khe khe... " sambungnya lagi dengan pelan sambil tertawa nista dan segera saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Anko.

"Masuk ke jalan yang bernama kehidupan... (**DARK : "kayaknya ni bocah ngikutin kata – kata seseorang deh...")** " alasan yang keluar dari otak jenius Itachi bikin Anko _sweatdrop_ dan mulai berpikir bahwa pepatah' jenius dan idiot memang susah dibedakan' memang benar adanya.

"Kalian berempat boleh masuk karena moodku lagi bagus, kalau tidak pasti kalian sudah masuk BP!" ketiga pengikut hidan langsung bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan mereka masuk ke dalam neraka para murid (Ruang BP)

* * *

SKIP TIME

Didalam kelas 2-C(Kelas yang ditempatin akatsuki)

"Widiw, Dei. Lagi ngetik apaan sieh? Serius banget " tanya Sasori dengan penasaran ke Deidara. Soalnya sejak lima menit lalu si Dei – Dei terus terusan melototin layar laptopnya. Bahkan Tobi yang dari tadi nyeloteh di sebelahnya pun di kacangin (BLUE : "Kacang murah! Kacang murah! Seibu dapet tiga!" *Di sambit kulit kacang*)

"Iya, kan _senpai_? Boleh, kan _Senpai_? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Tobi dengan mulut yang berbusa gara-gara nungguin jawaban dari Deidara.

"Hah? Lo ngomong apaan sih, un?" tanya Deidara sembari melepas headsetnya dan bikin sasori sweatdrop '_Pantes aja ni anak gak mudeng di gerecokin Tobi, Wong ya dia make headset' _batin sasori kemudian

"Boleh, kan _senpai_?" ulang Tobi sambil manggut-manggut ke Deidara.

"Hah? Terserah lo aja deh, un. Gue aja gak ngerti loe ngomong apaan!" Deidara jawab sekenanya doang dan seketika Tobi langsung lompat-lompat girang.

"YESSSS! _Senpai_ bolehin Tobi duduk di sini! _Senpai _ emang baik!" teriak Tobi dengan girang dan langsung aja duduk nemplok di sebelah Deidara.

"UNN? Loe mau duduk sini, un? Kenapa gak sama yang lain aja sih, un?" Deidara langsung protes abis-abisan begitu tau Tobi mau duduk sama dia sambil minta dukungan dari murid-murid lain.

Begitu Deidara berbalik ke belakang (karena kebetulan dia duduknya di bagian tengah depan) semua teman sekelasnya langsung memasang papan iklan yang betuliskan **'Maaf sudah tidak ada tempat' **secara serempak. Secara spontan Deidara pun langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Lo kenapa gak bilang sih kalau tadi Tobi mau duduk sama gue, un?" Deidara langsung sewot ke Sasori yang dianggapnya telah bersengkongkol merencanakan penyiksaan untuknya.

"Oi... daritadi juga gue udah kasih tau ke lo, cuma elonya aja yang asik melototin tu laptop plus dengerin lagu kenceng kenceng!" dengus Sasori yang mendadak jadi bete.

"Udah, lah Dei! Terima aja si Tobi jadi pasangan hidup lu di KHS ini!" samber Pein yang kayaknya bener bener bahagia kalau liat Deidara menderita.

"Berisik, un!" omel Deidara yang gak seneng sama ucapan Pein.

"Saya terima Nikahnya Tobi bin Lolipop dengan Deidara bin becong dibayar seperangkat permen rasa lolipop jengkol(?) dibayar tunai!" Itachi gak mau ketinggalan ngeledekin Deidara

"SAH KAWAN-KAWAN?" timpal Zetsu (BLUE : diem-diem ni bocah ternyata bisa iseng juga)

"SAAAAHHH!" teriak semua murid sambil nahan ketawa.

"TUNGGU DULU! PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK SAH!" Sambar Hidan dari ujung kelas

"Pernikahan ini tidak sah karena... Karena Deidara sudah menghamili gua!" ucap Hidan sok mendramatisir sambil megang-mengang perutnya yang gak buncit.

"Najis lo, un! Jijik gue, un!" bales Deidara yang langsung pasang muka nahn boker gara-gara kelakuan Hidan yang bener-bener nista.(**DARK : Emangnya loe sendiri gak nista, banci?" *Dei : C-3!*)**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Seketika seisi kelas langsung ketawa ngakak akibat kenistaan Hidan.

Namun, tawa itu tak berlangsung lama ketika negara api menyerang*PLAAKK* oke, maksud author ketika Kba tereak dari depan

"Oi! Anko – sensei dateng! Anko – sensei dateng!" yang membuat seluruh murid langsung menghabur ke tempat duduknya kembali, dan akhirnya sang macan betina pun masuk ke kelas *Dilempar penghapus sama Anko*

"Pagi Anko-Sensei!" sapa semua murid didalam kelas secara serentak sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Pagi murid – murid! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru" Mendengar kata murid baru, kelas mendadak menjadi ribut; ada yang ngomongin muka, ada yang ngomongin body, ada yang ngupil(?) pulak. Namun kembali senyap setelah Anko mendeathglare muridnya satu - satu

" Nah, kalau gini kan enak... dan kalian sekarang boleh masuk, Eh-?" Ucapan Anko terputus ketika salah satu dari kedua murid baru tiba – tiba menghilang dari tempatnya

"Lho, dimana Sophia?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan endikan bahu oleh yang ditanya.

"Aku sudah masuk daritadi, Baa-chan..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari langit langit kelas. Dan secara spontan semua murid plus Anko langsung nengok ke atas

Dan diatas sana terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda yang dikuncir dua, iris _sapphire, _memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam(Ceritanya di KHS boleh pake baju bebas) , celana jeans, dibalut lagi dengan jubah hitam dan membawa katana yang dengan santanya bergelantungan di langit langit menggunakan tongkat tajam yang dijadikannya tumpuan (Itu hiasan kelas 2-C. Jangan tanya darimana... wong waktu akatsuki naik kelas ntu benda udah nancep disana)

"HATCHI!" Bersin Hidan pas hidungnya menghirup pasir pasir yang jatoh dari sepatu gadis itu(kebetulan bangkunya pas dibawah tempat gadis itu gelantungan, jadi dia kena pasir yang ada dari sepatu ntu cewek)

"Hey! Loe yang diatas, turun!" Tereak hidan

"Nggak!" Tolak si gadis

"Turun gue bilang!" Titah Hidan lagi

"Siapa loe siapa gue?" bacot gadis tersebut, bikin Hidan naik darah

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

Twitch... Twitch...Twitch

Di jidat Anko pun telah muncul tiga persimpangan namun mereka yang daritadi debat gaje plus tereak tereak ga akan nyadar lah...

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

"TURUN!"

"GAK!"

Dan perdebatan itu terus terjadi sampai akhirnya Anko ngamuk

"HIDAN! BERENTI TERIAK TERIAK! DAN SOPHIA! CEPAT TURUN DARI SANA ATAU BAA-CHAN TARIK DAN LEMPAR KAMU KELUAR JENDELA!"

Krik krik krik

Suara kelas jadi hening setelah Anko ngamuk. Semua murid Cuma bisa bergidik ngeri dan mematung pas ngeliat Anko yang mode macan : On. Semetara gadis yang dipanggil Sophia tadi Cuma bisa mengangguk perlahan dan turun dengan indah di kepala hidan sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tanah dengan aman.

"Sakit woi! Dasar loe #$?%^&amp;*" Maki Hidan pada gadis berambut biru tersebut

"_Shut Up you_! Dasar ubanan!" Balas si cewek sengit

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Gue bilang loe itu ubanan, budek!"

"NYARI MASALAH AMA GUE LOE YA?"

"BODO AMAT!"

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LOE HAH?!"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

"AYO MAJU!"

"MAJU!"

"OKEH!"

"AYO!"

"HIDANNNNNNNNNN! MASAYOSHI SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAA! IKUT SAYA KE RUANG BP, **SEKARANG!**"

Dan sekali lagi perdebatan ini diakhiri oleh auman Anko yang ngamuk – ngamuk di dalam kelas 2-C, sementara dikelas – kelas lain terlihat para murid yang tadinya tengah asik belajar, kemudian setelah auman Anko, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak danlangsung mengatupkan tangan mereka sambil bergumam

'_**Hope they rest in the best place **_(Hidan&amp;Sophia : "LOE KATA GUE MAU MATI, HAH?!")'

* * *

Setelah teriakan Anko yang cetar membahana terdengar ke seluruh sudut KHS,dua biang onar itu masih freeze di tempat, ngeri men!

"Saya sarankan kalian pergi ke ruang BP sekarang" Ujar Anko dengan aura hitam pekat

'_ngeri coy... daripada kena sembur macan ngamuk, lebih baik masuk BP deh...'_ batin kedua orang itu dan langsung ngibrit ke ruang BP, yang tentu saja di susul anko dengan aura hitam pekat bin mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

BLUE : "Fyuuhh... akhirnya kelar juga"

**DARK : "Kelar apaan? Noh, utang ff loe masi bejibun *Nunjuk fic mystery of sunagakure international high school plus The OC turn yg diapus karna mentol*"**

BLUE : "Makanya... Blue lagi cari refrensi ni!"

**DARK : "Refrensi mbah mu! Dari kemaren loe buka ff SN mulu!"**

BLUE : "SN emang bagus taukk..."

**DARK : "Aelah... bagusan juga IK!"**

BLUE : "What ever deh... Yang penting

R

**E**

V

**I**

E

**W **

P

**L**

E

**A**

S

**E**

!

"

* * *

Profile OC

NAME : Masayoshi Sophia

AGE : 16

SEX : Female

FAMILY (ALIVE) : Mitarashi Anko (Aunt)

PIC : Liat foto diatas


	2. Dictionary tragedy

BLUE : Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa! bebas juga dari Tugas n PR! Dasar para guru... abis liburan langsung di sikat sama PR yang bergunung – gunung!

**DARK : Heh, tak ku sangka fic ini dapet review juga**

BLUE : Tapi, kok Cuma dua ya?

**DARK : Bersukur dong Imotou. Masih mending dapet daripada nggak sama sekali? **

BLUE : Iya iya

**DARK : Gimana, kita bales reviewnya**

BLUE : OKEEE

**DARK : Baik, dari Seigi No kami; Ada yang sama? Mungkin dari fic yang jadi inspirasinya kali**

BLUE : Dari pangeranSteven945; Wah, sama dong! *High five*. Hidan keren? Dia mah sableng kali

HIDAN : Apa – apaan? Gue gak sableng tapi elo!

BLUE : Sebagai Chara yang berkualitas, loe harus terima nasib!

HIDAN : Gue gak merasa jadi Chara yang berkualitas!

BLUE : Yaudah terima nasib aja!

HIDAN : Enak aja, gak bisa gitu dong!

**DARK : *Twitch*Bisa diem gak?**

BLUE&amp;HIDAN : GAK!

**DARK : *Deathglare***

BLUE&amp;HIDAN : *Kicep*

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : Rivaly and Dictionary tragedy**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... ".

Kedua remaja itu sekarang ngos-ngosan Berjamaah kayak abis di semprot sama macan betina yang lagi ngamuk(Hidan&amp;Sophia : "EMANG IYA GEBLEK!"). Sambil mengatur nafas mereka pun celingak celinguk melihat keadaan... Soalnya si Anko udah nyampe di TKP duluan, bisa bisa masa hukuman mereka ditambah.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gila, jadi kaya gini baa-chan kalau di sekolah? Beda banget!" Seru gadis berambut biru itu dengan tatapan takjub campur ngeri

"Loe anak baru sih... sama keponakan aja kaya begitu apalagi yang bukan keluarganya!" Tereak Hidan frustasi

"Yeah, ngomong ngomong nama siapa nama loe?" Tanya gadis itu

"Loe sendiri?"

"Grr... jawab gue dulu dong! Gue kan yang nanya duluan!"

"Loe ngerti sopan santun gak sieh? Tau peraturan _'Males first'_ gak?"

"Dasar ngawur! Yang ada juga '_Leadies first_'!"

"Serah, yang penting loe jawab duluan!"

"Gak pokoknya loe dulu!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna benar benar tak menaungi mereka kali ini. Mereka sepertinya tak sadar bahwa Anko sensei sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan aura yang tambah mengerikan karena (Lagi lagi) terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadarinya, membuat Anko yang merasa di kacangi mulai menambat aura pekatnya. Aura yang terlewat pekat bin mengerikan dari Anko membuat orang di sekitar mereka langsung menjauh dua meter dari lokasi mereka sekarang.

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"LOE!"

"HIDAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! MASAYOSHI SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MASA HUKUMAN KALIAN DI TAMBAH DUA JAMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Yah... sepertinya mereka benar benar harus membuat dewi fortuna menaungi mereka kalau begini...

* * *

"TING...TING...TING..."

Bel purba milik KHS telah berbunyi nyaring sampai-sampai memekakan gendang telinga setiap murid KHS. Kelas 3-C yang kebetulan ruang kelasnya bersebelahan dengan bell raksaksa tersebut bisa merasakan telinga mereka tuli sejenak gara gara bel tersebut. Bunyi bel itu merupakan tanda istrahat. Semua murid menyambut gembira dan langsung berhamburan menuju kantin dengan liar.

"Tobi anak baik~... tralala... trilili~" Senandung Tobi muter muter kayak gasing. Sambil memakan lolipop rasa gudeg(?) tanpa memperhatikan orang orang sekitar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _Idih-ada-orang-gila-nyasar_ (BLUE : "Dia udah biasa kayaknya deh O_oa" )

Dengan tenangnya ia berjalan sambil sesekali mengulangi kegiatannya dan saat ia akan berputar untuk ke tiga belas kalinya (**DARK : "Bukannya angka tiga belas itu angka sial?" **– BLUE : "Sejak kapan kau jadi percaya hal seperti itu onee-chan? –_–a" – **DARK : "Bukan urusanmu"**) Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pink ke-orange-an berlari di kantin dengan sebuah kamus super tebal di tangannya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna pun tidak menaungi mereka, Ternyata gadis itu terpeleset kulit pisang yang diketahui dibuang oleh chouji.

"YANG DIDEPAN AWAAASSSS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_BRUAKHH! _

Gadis itu menubruk Tobi tanpa berperasaan dan membuatnya nyungsep, kamus yang tadinya di pegang oleh gadis itu pun terlepas dan dengan indahnya(?) jatuh di kepala Tobi. Membuatnya kini terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit (Baca : Nungging dengan benjol di kepala)

"E-Eh... Gomen! Apa kau tidak apa apa?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir sambil mengambil kamus jumbonya dari kepala Tobi.

"Pusing... Pusing... Berdarah..." Gumam Tobi tidak jelas sambil mengusap benjolnya.

"Sekali lagi gomen! Aku benar benar tidak sengaja!" Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan sambil membantu Tobi berdiri

Tobi tidak menjawab, matanya masih berkunang kunang karena menjadi landasan kamus jombo milik gadis tadi

Kedip...

Kedip...

Kedip...

Kedip...

Tobi pelan pelan mengucek matanya untuk membuat penglihatannya membaik

Kedip...

Kedip...

_**Loading brain Tobi**_

_**10 %**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**11%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**18%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**24%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**28%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**30%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**36%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**40%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**42%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**50% **_(BLUE : "Otaknya Tobi sih, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau lelet *Disambit lolipop(?)*")

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**58%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**66%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**70%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**72%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**74%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**76%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**78%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**80%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**84%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**88%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**92%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**93%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**94%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**95%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**96%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**98%**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**100%**_

_**Loading complete**_

* * *

(_Sound effect : Kau bidadari... jatuh dari surga di hadapanku... EEAA_)

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi mangap – mangap gaje pas ngeliat gadis didepannya ini. Ok... siapa yang gak bakal mangap – mangap ngeliat seorang gadis dengan wajah super cute, imut, bin polos (bukan berarti tanpa mata, hidung dan mulut yaa... maksudnya tanpa dosa gitu) di seperti gadis didepannya ini.

'_KYAAAAA... Manis baget ni cewek!' _Batin Tobi dengan wajah nepsongyang untungnya gak keliatan karena topengnya.

"Halo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang dimiringkan sedikit dan dengan satu kedipan

.

.

.

.

Croot!

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAA... kau kenapa?" Teriak gadis itu dengan panik ketika melihat Tobi kembail tepar dengan darah keluar dari celah topengnya

Gadis itu pun m mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Tobi dengan kekuatan Gozilla, namun karena tidak ada respon ia pun berdiri dan dengan cepat membawa(Baca : Menyeret) Tobi ke UKS.

* * *

Hidan &amp; Sophia telah keluar dari lab IPA dengan keadaan yang... sangat teramat sangat sangat sangat mengenaskan! Yah, bayangkan saja setelah diceramahin 2 jam sama Anko dengan sebuah penggaris kayu super tebel di samping (Tau kan buat apaan?), setelah itu mereka disuruh ngebantu guru banci yang mukanya mirip uler(?) untuk ngebersihin kandang ular – ularnya cukup membuat mereka capek luar biasa.

"Gila! Guru – guru di sini gak ada yang waras! Kepala sekolahnya nenek nenek muda, guru IPA-nya banci uler jejadian dan Baa-chan gue jadi kayak macan! " Jerit Sophia frustasi

"Baru tau lo?"

"Yaialah, gua kan baru masuk..."

"Paling enggak kan loe bisa cari di internet gitu tentang keadaan sekolah loe?"

"Males. Lagian gue masuk sini juga gara – gara Anko-Baachan mindahin gue dari sekolah lama gue"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gue selalu jadi biang onar di sekolah lama gue"

"Widih Seriusan?"

"He–eh"

"Berani bener loe. Apa bokap ama nyokap loe gak tau?"

Entah kenapa gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Nunduk, bikin poni-nya nutupin matanya.

"..."

"Jawab dong!"

"..."

"Oi... loe gak apa – apa?" Tanya Hidan panik, takutnya ni anak kesabet jin iprit atau semacamnya, kan bisa

"...Bokap ama nyokap gue udah gak ada..."

Hidan terhenyak. '_Jadi ortunya udah gak ada? Pantes kelakuannya liar banget(_BLUE : "Nyadar diri dong, ente malah lebih liar" *Hidan : "_Shut Up!_"*)_'_ Mendadak perasaannya jadi gak enak karena ngingetin Sophia itu sama orang tuanya yang udah gak ada.

"Err... sori gue ngingetin elo ama almarhum ortu loe"

"Udahlah, gak usah dibahas. Gue mau ke asrama, capek" Ucapnya lalu melengang pergi ke Asrama Konoha .

* * *

Kita balik lagi ke Tobi...

Terlihat sesosok makhluk(?) bertopeng obat nyamuk berwarna orange tengah terbaring di kasur UKS dengan hidung di sumpal dengan kapas yang warnanya telah berubah menjadi merah gara – gara darah yang terus keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, sementara si pelaku dengan setia(?) mengganti kapas di tersebut.

"Ha – ah...dia kapan sadar sih? Lagian kenapa dia pingsan lagi? Terus idungnya kok berdarah?" Gumam gadis itu menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Ugh..." Tobi perlahan membuka matanya dan nyoba duduk di kasur UKS

"YEEEY... akhirnya kamu bangun jugaaa" Teriak gadis itu sambil jingkrak jingkrak gaje, membuat Tobi kembali bengong.

"Err... Kamu siapa?" Tanya Tobi

"Namaku Yūnikon Aisu! Tapi panggil Aisu aja! Kamu?"

"Namaku Tobi! Dan Tobi itu anak baik!"

"Kalau begitu salam kenal ya Tobi – kun!"

Mereka pun dengan heboh ngobrol di UKS sambil sesekali Tobi harus mendengar _backsound _diatas gara gara ke–manis–an gadis ini bisa ngalahin manis lolipop rasa gula batu(?)nya

"Oi, Aisu! Dimana lo?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara cetar membahana di luar UKS. Membuat Aisu langsung keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Sutā – Senpai! Senpai sekolah di sini juga?" Ucap Aisu sambil nemplok ke gadis yang cantik namun berwajah anker(? : APA–APAAN ITU, HAH?!" *Melotot tajem*) yang lagi jalan sambil ngitungin duit, ngingetin Tobi sama bendahara(m) Akatsuki alias si Kakuzu.

"Iya Iya, nah sekarang berenti meluk gue! Hus hus!" Ujar gadis itu sambil ngibas ngibasin tangan, persis kaya orang ngusir ayam atau kucing.

"Oke deh. Ngomong ngomong Sophia – senpai juga di sini?"

"Iye. Dia sekelas sama gue"

"Lha... sekarang dia dimana?"

"Di BP, hari pertama udah bikin perkara. seperti biasa..."

"Oh.."

Sebenarnya sih, Tobi nggak mudeng sama apa yang di bicarain sama dua gadis didepanya. Tapi ia meratiin cewek cantik yang bikin palanya benjol barusan

"Err... Tobi – kun maaf ya, aku mau pergi dulu. Jaa!" Ucap gadis itu dan langsung ngibrit entah kemana

* * *

SKIP TIME

Di Asrama Konoha, tepatnya di lantai 3 dengan no kamar 18 gedung asrama campuran(?) terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda dan mata sapphire lagi tiduran di kasur asrama sambil menerawang langit langit kamar, telinganya tengah di sumpal dengan headset yang memutar lagu _ Utakata __h__anabi _by _Supercell_.

"Haah... ternyata yang sendirian di sini Cuma gue ya? Haah... sendiri lagi deh." Ucapnya sambil bergalau ria

BRAAK!

Tiba – tiba pintu malang dan tak berdosa di dobrak oleh sosok cowok berambut hitam ke unguan dan mata _onyx_, tentu saja Sophia tau siapa orang itu; dia adalah...

"Keisuke – nii? Ngapain ke sini?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Keisuke itu Cuma senyum sekilas

"Ayo turun kebawah, ada surprise buat elo."

"Ada apaan sih? Gue curiga ama lo, Keisuke – Nii..."

"Gak ada apa – apa kok"

"Gue gak percaya! Cepet bilang atau gue lempar loe ke luar jendela! Inget loh ini lantai tiga"

"Beneran, gue gak ngerencanain apa apa kok... gue Cuma mau ngelindungi sepupu gue tercinta dari bahaya cowok bandel, hidung belang dan..."

Belum sempat Keisuke selesai ngomong, mukanya udah disambit make sendal tidur dengan telak.

"_Ittai... _ Kok gue di sambit sih?" Ucap Keisuke sambil mengelus mukanya yang merah

"Karena kekhawatiran elo itu berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan apanya? Kan gue Cuma mau melindungi adik sepupu gue tersayang yang rapuh dan..."

Dan sekali lagi sebelum Keisuke berhasil menyelesaikan kata – katanya, ia kembali disambit dengan sendal tidur

"Kok gue disambit lagi sih? Ntar muka ganteng gue jadi rusak lagi." Protesnya dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi, membuatnya harus menerima fakta bahwa ia kembali disambil oleh sang adik sepupu. Tapi kali ini bukan pake sendal tidur melainkan pake kamus.

"Kau menjijikan, Keisuke"

" Seriusan! Di sini itu banyak cowok hidung belang! Liat aja tuh wakesepek sama guru biologi – nya!" *Di sisi lain Jiraya dan Kakashi keselek biji kacang ampe tepar*

"Bodo amat! Tinggal gue belah jadi dua aja kok repot." Ucap Sophia dengan evil grin, bikin Keisuke merinding.

"Udahlah, mau turun gak nih?"

"Emang loe mau mau ngasih apaan sih, Keisuke – Nii?"

"Namanya surprise, gak boleh di kasih tau dulu dong"

"_Fine, _apa kata loe aja deh"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Sesudah turun dengan lift di dekat kamar sepupnya tersebut, Keisuke pun berjalan ke taman belakang Asrama, bikin Sophia yang daritadi ngekor jadi curiga

"Mau ngapain sih ke sini?"

"Tenang, bentar lagi loe tau"

Sophia mendengus pelan sambil mengikuti sepupunya ini. Tak beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di halaman belakang Asrama di belakang sana ternyata ada tiga cewek lagi yang udah nunggu; ada yang warna rambutnya hitam, hijau dan pink ke-orange-an, membuat Sophia melongo sejenak.

"_What The-?_"

"_Yes Sophia, the __**Hikari**__ is come back_"

* * *

BLUE : Fyuuh... Akhirnya chap duanya jadi juga. Gimana, garing kah?*Baca ulang dengan tampang sangat tidak yakin"

**DARK : Cih, kau terlalu paranoid. Pede aja sih**

BLUE : Iya sih... Tapi ngeri garing, karena PR – PR yang bergunung gunung membuat WB dan strees akut, hiks...

**DARK : Hey, Imotou apa PR MTK mu sudah kelar?**

BLUE : Grr... Please deh Onee-chan. Besok aku nyotek aja lah, udah strees aku sama IPS, , IPA, Bahasa Sunda dan yang lainnya, graaahh

**DARK : Oh yasud, serah kau lah.**

BLUE : Untuk para reader, adakah yang mau melamar OC?

**DARK : Kami memerlukan OC sebanyak 14 chara, yaitu; calon pacar Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu temen tempat duduk Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu walikelas kelas 2-C, guru Akuntansi, Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, dan Geografi.**

BLUE : Masing – Masing harus punya sifat sableng, terutama buat para guru, nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD XD

**DARK : Dasar... dengan ini kami katakan**

**R**

E

**V**

I

**E**

W

**P**

L

**E**

A

**S**

E

**!**

_**NO FLAME OR YOU WILL FORGETTED IN MY ACCOUNT**_


	3. A reunion?

BLUE : Yeey! Akhirnya update lagi! ^W^ ngomong – ngomong happy valentine minna!

**DARK : Dan akhirnya tercetak juga rekor dalam satu chapter dapat dua review kurang dari satu hari**

BLUE : Bener tuh. Bener – bener rekor! nyahahahahahahahahahahahah

**DARK : Bisa kau hentikan tertawa mengerikanmu itu, imotou? Kau bisa di kira orang gila tau **

BLUE : Iya iya

**DARK : Jadi gimana, kita bales reviewnya?**

BLUE : Iya dong!

**DARK : Baiklah, dari ****Bohemian Sky' Sora Kazesawa****; Baik, keterima, tapi untuk bawa boneka Anabelle dan sifat yanderenya mohon ijin dihapus. Dan ini udah update**

BLUE : Dari Ayya. ; silahkan kirim biodatanya, oke?

**DARK : Dari Namina rin rin; Baik akan dipikirkan, tapi kalau boleh ditambah sedikit biodatanya?**

BLUE : Dari ... Red Marron Heiwa? Eh, Heiwa – san mau ikut juga?

**DARK : Cih, dia itu... tapi akan kuterima ( **ALL CHARA : *GUBRAK!***)**

BLUE : Kyaa ada Noizu – chaan kyaaaaa *teriak teriak kaya orang sinting* OC – nya diterima; ini OC kayaknya sama kaya Siroh – sensei ya?

**DARK : Cih. Kakak dan adik sama – sama ngasih OC yang mirip guru sendiri, merepotkan**

BLUE : Malah seru dong... bisa menistakan guru dengan bebas di sini Nyahahahahahahaha hahahahah * Ketawa laknat*

**DARK : Kau benar juga imotou... fu fu fu fu... * ketawa ala mak lampir***

SOPHIA : Dasar, kakak ama adek sama sama sableng! *Disepak*

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : A reunion?**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

Melongo. Ya mungkin hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Masayoshi Sophia saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Teman – teman satu genk – nya saat di SMP berkumpul disini, dibelakang sekolahnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Kalian semua gaimana bisa pindah ke sini?" Tanya gadis berambut biru itu

"Pindah? Orang yang baru datang di sini itu Cuma elo dan Sutā tau! Kita mah udah dari kelas satu!"

Sophia kembali terhenyak saat mendengar penuturan sepupunya ini. Walaupun ia benci dengan sikap dan sifat Keisuke yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia paling lemah yang ada di muka bumi; ia percaya pada sepupunya.

"Hah? Terus loe pada di kelas mana? Gue daritadi keliling sekolah gak ketemu – ketemu" Tanyanya lagi

"Ooh, itu karena aku lagi ada di UKS sama Sutā – senpai, Umi – senpai di sekret(Sekertariat) Osis, terus Keisuke – senpai lagi ada di sekret pramuka"

"Lah... loe ngapain di sekret Osis, Umi?"

"Haah... tiga bulan lagi kan ada PAB, nah gue sebagai wakil ketua Osis-.."

"Eh tunggu dulu. Loe jadi wakil ketua Osis?"

"Iya"

"Widih, kapan kapan ajak gue ke sekret loe dong"

"Mau ngapain loe?" Tanya Umi atau gadis yang bernama lengkap Kuraudo Umi itu bingung, tapi dia sih udah punya feeling gak enak

"Numpang ngadem. Biasanya kan sekret Osis ruangannya ber – AC" Jawab Sophia santai

'_Tuh kan bener..._' Batin Umi sweatdrop diikuti anggota yang lain

"Sori, gue gak bisa. Kalo gue lakuin itu bisa – bisa gue dibantai ama Tsunade – sama" Ucap Umi merinding disko

"Haah... Nenek – nenek kayak gitu loe takutin, kalau dia marah bilang aja '_Jangan marah marah dong Tsunade-sama, nanti keriputan loh_' kan beres"

"Yang ada loe ditinju dan mendarat di BP sebelum loe selesai ngomong, Sophia" Ucap Keisuke disertai gelengan maklum dari ke – tiga anggota lain

"Serah apa kata loe aja deh. Terus ngapain loe di sekret Pramuka?"

"Gue itu ketua pramuka di sini, jadi untuk persiapan PAB gue harus ngatur acara eksul pramuka"

"Oh. Abis itu Aisu ama Sutā ngapain ke UKS?"

"Aku habis nabrak orang di kantin, jadinya dia tepar dan hidungnya berdarah makanya aku bawa ke UKS..." Ucap Aisu dengan WaTaDos. Bikin yang lain natap dia dengan mata melotot, gini gini gadis imut itu kan atlet karate sama judo, jadi wajar kalau nabrak orang aja tepar.

"Abis itu Sutā, loe ngapain ke UKS?"

"Waktu itu duit gue ada yang terbang ke deket UKS, makanya gue kejar sekaligus mau nagih utang ama si Aisu. Pas udah dapet si Aisu tau tau udah nongol n neplok ke gue"

"Oooh..."

"Hei kalian! Ngapain malam malam begini diluar Asrama! Cepat masuk!" Teriak Ebisu yang kebetulan lagi patroli deket situ bikin mereka semua langsung ngibrit ke kamar masing masing.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah di Konoha, burung burung berkicau dengan merdu namun sang mentari masih malu – malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya, maklum saja ini kan baru jam 05.59 . butuh satu menit lagi untuk kita–

_KUKURUYUUUUUUUUUUUK_

Ehem, oke kita lanjutkan. Butuh satu menit lagi agar–

_KUKURUYUUUUUUUUUUUK, PETOOK_

"Bisa diam gak sih ayam sialan! Gak bisa liat orang tidur ya?! Hah?!" Geram Sophia sambil ngamuk – ngamuk setelah melempar sandal tidurnya ke ayam tersebut

(BLUE : "Mampus loe! Dasar ayam sialan NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH"*Ketawa laknat*)

"Haah... baru jam enam pagi, mandi dulu ah" Ucapnya dengan tampang tak bergairah sambil pergi mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi lainnya untuk ke kamar mandi di bawah

Pukul 06. 03~

Sophia menatap _horror _jejeran antrian di depanya ini, gimana nggak? Di depanya kini sekitar puluhan orang berjejer rapih bak orang lagi ngantri sembako di luar ruangan yang di depanya bertuliskan 'Kamar mandi ' tersebut

"Buset... Ini mau mandi atau mau ngatri sembako?" Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala

"Oi! Ngapain loe ngatri disitu?! Yang bener di sini!" Teriak Seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan alias Konan

"Lah? Itu pada ngapain?"

"Itu mah buat orang yang abis mandi di _onsen_!"

"Oh"

Dengan tenangnya Sophia nyelonong masuk ke barisan tengah alias nyelak, bikin murid lain jadi sewot.

"Woy, ngantri dong!"

"Huu! Masa maunya di depan! Mentang mentang anak baru"

Namun malang nian, jeritan serta sumpah serapah dari para siswi lain tak didengar oleh sang gadis berambut biru tersebut alias di cuekin. Bahkan dengan tenangnya nyerobot masuk setelah orang yang di dalam kamar mandi keluar dari sana (BLUE : "Ckckckckck dasar ratu cuek!")

* * *

SKIP TIME

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian dengan lengkap, Sophia dan Konan kembali ke kamar masing – masing untuk mengambil tas mereka. Karena jarak Asrama cewek dan campuran jaraknya deket, jadi mereka kembali ama ke sekolahnya bareng. Dan untuk mengisi kebosanan di jalan, mereka pun ngobrol

"Jadi. Loe itu keponakan kesayangannya Anko – sensei?" Tanya Konan setengah penasaran (dan setengahnya lagi gak percaya, soalnya secara Anko itu guru BP dan guru BP biasanya nanganin murid bermasalah.) _'Tapi ni bocah kan biang masalah?'_ Batin Konan.

"Iya. Tapi Baa – chan kalau di rumah itu baiik banget, beda sama pas di sini!" Tutur Sophia dengan ngeri, pasalnya kalau di rumah si Anko itu udah kaya bidadari jatoh dari langit, tapi yang dia liat kemaren itu udah kayak macan lepas dari sangkarnya.

"Haah, Anko – sensei itu emang orang yang aneh ya?"

"Yeah"

Jam 06. 45~

Sophia dan Konan kini telah sampai ke kelas 2–C seperti biasa semuanya sibuk ngobrol dan teriak teriak gak jelas sambil sesekali perang kertas(?) .Yah... mau gimana lagi, kelas ini emang ributnya nauzubilaminzalik dan bikin guru – gurunya seringkali strees akut ngadepin bocah – bocah dari kelas ini.

"Haah... apa kelas ini selalu berisik?" Tanya Sophia dengan muka bete

"Yaah... harap dimaklumi, ini kan kelas akhir jadinya yaahh... begitulah"

Saat asyik ngobrol dengan Konan, tiba – tiba saja ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang datang dengan pakaian bolong sana – sini (kaya zombi gitu...)

"Siapa tuh? Ke sekolah kok make pakean gitu? Semiskin apa sih dia?" Ucap Sophia sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Oh... dia itu Yami Akuma, salah satu biang masalah disini; selain Hidan tentunya..."

"Cih, sama sama biang masalah toh"

Konan dan Sophia kembali berbicara dengan tenang dan damai sebelum datangnya sesosok(?) makhluk yang baru saja dikatakan miskin oleh Sophia beberapa menit yang lalu

"_Hello, milady. _Gue baru liat elo hari ini, murid baru ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum cool, bikin cewek cewek yang lain langsung meleleh

"Iya, masalah?" Tanya Sophia ketus

"Nggak kok. Tapi gue muka elo itu kayak madu, manis dan bikin orang orang ngerubungin elo" Ucap Yami sambil nyoba ngelus muka Sophia. Tapi belum juga sempet nyentuh tiba – tiba Keisuke(yang entah darimana datangnya) langsung nonjok n nendang Yami sampe ngebentur tembok

"**Berani . loe . sentuh . sepupu . gue . Jangan . pernah . berharap . loe . bisa . hidup . tenang . Ngerti ?**" Ucap Keisuke dengan aura super serem bikin Yami dan murid murid lain nelen ludah. Namun saat berbalik ke Sophia, dia malah senyum manis; seakan gak nyadar bahwa udah ada aura pekat dari sepupunya tersebut...

"Nah. Sekarang loe aman, Sophia. Kan sudah gue bilang disini banyak orang mes-"

_BUANGHH-BRAKHHH_

... Dan sebuah tinjuan maut pun melayang dan mengenai perut Keisuke dengan telak, bikin dia jatoh dan nabrak kursi di belakangnya

"KEPARAT LOE KEISUKE! SUDAH BERAPA KALI GUE BILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN GUE HAH?!_YOU BASTARD__, __damn__, __ANIMAL,__ get out of here__!__!"_ Dan satu tinjuan maut pun membuat Keisuke berhasil terlempar keluar keluar kelas(**DARK : "ckckck, Tsunade kedua!"**) namun entah kenapa Sophia masih ngamuk sambil memukul, menendang dan membanting benda benda disekiranya dengan membabi – buta sembari menyerukan umpatan serta makian makian kasar pada sepupnya tersebut (yang entah masih bisa denger ato enggak; dilihat dari doi udah tergeletak diluar kelas 2 – C ) bikin kelas 2 – C yang emang dasarnya udah ancur jadi makin ancur. Dan sialnya saat itu juga guru fisika pun masuk kelas, bikin semuanya panik; apalagi saat aura tidak enak mengerubungi guru tersebut

"BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Amuk guru itu.

Yah... baru dua hari masuk udah kaya gini gimana ntar?

* * *

BLUE : Yah... endingnya nggantung ya? *Pundung*

**DARK : Yah, mau gimana lagi, inspirasinya udah abis**

SOPHIA : *Tiba tiba nongol* APA – APAAN NIEH?! MASA MUKA GUE MAU DIPEGANG – PEGANG AMA ORANG YANG MAKE BAJU KAYA GEMBEL?! *Nunjuk Yami pake jari tengah*

YAMI : *Pundung*

BLUE : Udahlah, jangan protes, daripada gue ketemuin elo ama Orochimaru? Mau? *Deathglare*

SOPHIA : *merinding* Ng – nggak jadi deh...

BLUE : Anak pinter...

**DARK : Udah, ayo tutup ni chap **

ALL CHARA : Dengan ini kami katakan

**TBC**

**AND **

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE**

_**NO FLAME OR YOU WILL FORGETTED IN MY ACCOUNT**_


	4. First moment KakuSuta & The new OC

BLUE : Halooo minnaaa Blue update lagiii ^.^ inspirasi blue untuk fic ini sedang mengebu gebu dengan penuh semangat masa muda, YEAH! * Ngomong berapi api ala Rock Lee n Guy *

**DARK : Dan akhirnya Zetsu dapat pasangan juga *Sigh* tak ku sangka akan secepat ini ada yang mau sama ntuh venusflytrap**

BLUE : Bener tuh *Manggut – manggut*

ZETSU : "ELO SEMUA JAHAT! T^T. * Pundung sambil ngorek ngorek tanah dipojokan * "

**DARK : Berterima – kasihlah pada Aoi-chan yang telah memasukkan OC untukmu. **

BLUE : Iya, bener tuh!

**DARK : Lalu dari hess . tii . 7 : halo juga. OC-nya diterima tapi kayaknya perasaanya gak bakal kebales, soalnya Anko notabe akan memilih Kakashi XD. chap 3 garing? humor dipaksaiin? Memang Imotou lagi strees pas bikinnya sih... **

BLUE : Hiks... bener banget tuh. DASAR GURU GURU SIALAAAN! GARA GARA MEREKA BLUE TERKENA WB AKUT! GRAAAH *Ngamuk – ngamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas*

**DARK : Sudahlah Imotou... dan dari Aoi Tsuzaki : Oke... dan untuk warna rambut akan kami ubah menjadi Dark purple kalau di izinkan.**

BLUE : Dari Boheiman sky' sora kazenawa : Di chap ini sih udah... tapi cuman sekilas.

**DARK : Dari Seigi no kami : Jadi yami akuma itu dari creepypasta?**

BLUE : Yoosh! Untuk sekarang segitu dulu ya! Pokoknya

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC . **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : First Moment KakuSutā &amp; the new OC**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

Hari ini segalanya nampak normal seperti biasanya, seluruh KHS nampak normal kecuali kelas 2 – C. Yap... gara – gara Sophia ngamuk dan menghancurkan kelas 2 – C para penghuni kelas tersebut harus terkena imbasnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada. Lalu kemanakah Sophia? Dia mah udah masuk BP setelah guru fisika yang bernama Mizumoto Rin tersebut mengamuk di kelas 2 – C dan menyeretnya sendiri ke ruangan BP.

"Gila bener tuh anak, dua hari masuk sekolah, dua kali masuk BP! Bener – bener rekor! Walaupun masih bandungan Hidan sih..." Ucap Salah satu murid

"Parahnya lagi dia itu keponakannya Anko – sensei tau!"

"Serius?!"

"He-eh! Masa loe lupa sih waktu itu Anko sensei kan bilang 'Turun atau **Baa – chan** lempar kamu keluat jendela!'Kan?"

"Iya juga sih" Ucapnya manggut - manggut

"WOI LOE PADA NGAPAIN BERDIRI DI SANA HAH?! CEPET BANTUIN GUE! BERAT NIEH!" Teriak Hidan esmosi Karena disuruh mindahin meja guru yang beratnya amit amit. Namun sayang Hidan kehilangan keseimbangan dan meja itu jatuh, membuat vas bunga yang ada diatasnya pun pecah n serpihannya berserakan kemana – mana; dan parahnya lagi Rin – sensei tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah anker

"HIDAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! KE RUANG BP SEKARANNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Teriak Rin – sensei yang membuat murid murid kelas 2 – C ngerasa Dėja Vu, sementara Hidan udah ngibrit ke ruang BP dengan kecepatan cahaya.

* * *

HIDAN'S POV

Dasar bocah bocah sialan. Gara gara mereka gue yang udah capek – capek gue ngangkat ntu meja terkutuk, Ehh malah disuruh ketemu si macan betina itu. Ntar gue kutuk jadi batu aja baru tau rasa. Lagian kenapa sih ntuh guru galak banget! Padahal namanya manis tapi sifatnya kagak! Wahai Dewa jashin, kenapa hidup hamba tidak adil seperti ini, Hiks T.T *Nangis bombay*. Setelah sekian lama gue jalan (**DARK : "Dasar lebay!" – **HIDAN : "Gue gak lebay! Salahin adek elo yang bikin gue jadi gini!– **DARK : * –.–**'*****)akhirnya gue nyape juga di neraka jahanam versi dunia alias ruang BP.

'_Ya DJ, selamatkanlah hambamu yang ganteng ini'_ (BLUE &amp; **DARK : "**D**A**S**A**R **N**A**R**S**I**S **L**O**E** D**A**N**!**")

Baru aja gue mau buka pintu ruang BP tiba – tiba gue ngedenger suaranya si Anko lagi ngomel ngomel di dalem. Pasti ntuh bocah di omelin abis – abisan, wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Tapi gue penasaran, masa iya ntuh bocah keponakannya Anko? Demi DJ gue gak percaya!

'_Nguping dikit gak bakal ada salahnya kan?_' pikir gue (BLUE : "Loe bakal mati dan!")

* * *

Sementara itu didalem...

"Sophia kamu itu harunya malu dong kamu kan murid baru! Udah gitu keponakannya guru BP lagi!" Omel Anko sambil bercecak pinggang. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa keponakannya jadi begini? padahal di rumah ia manis dan penurut.

"_Non curo ego __quid __tibi __stupri __dicere __matertera __Anko_" (Translate : gue nggak peduli apa yang loe bilang Anko – baachan) Gerutu Sophia dengan bahasa latin; satu kebiasaannya saat bete. Biar bagaimanapun sang ayah; Masayoshi Soji adalah keturunan Jepang-Latin. Jadinnya mau nggak mau dia juga bisa ngomong make bahasa latin. Bahkan nama 'Sophia' sendiri berasal dari bahasa latin yang berarti 'bijak' dan marganya yaitu 'Masayoshi' berarti 'keadilan'; jadi nama 'Masayoshi Sophia' bisa diartikan sebagai 'Keadilan yang berasal dari kebijaksanaan.' (Oke, lanjut)

Walaupun jujur dia nggak ngerti apa yang dibilang ama keponakannya, tapi dia yakin itu adalah sebuah kalimat gerutuan

"Sophia. Baa-chan ngerti kamu ngerasa kehilangan, tapi gak kaya gini dong..." Ucap Anko yang tumben – tumbennya lembut.

"_I__mpossibile__. __Anko __amita __intelligere noluerunt__!_" (Translate : Nggak mungkin. Anko – baachan gak mungkin ngerti!) Bentak Sophia yang lagi – lagi menggunakan bahasa latin.

"Anko – baachan juga pernah kehilangan keluarga Sophia. Jadi Baa-chan ngerti-"

"_MARTATERA NEQUE INTELLIGENT_" (Translate : BAA-CHAN GAK BAKAL NGERTI!) Sophia berteriak tepat di depan muka Anko. Anko Cuma diem

"..."

"_Grandpa __et __avia __amita __numquam__...__Sed non __fuit __placitum ante __amita __occidit__?_"(Translate :Baa – chan emang pernah kehilangan Obaa – chan dan Ojii – san... Tapi Mereka gak dibunuh didepan Baa – chan kan?)

Anko menunduk, dia bener bener nggak nyangka keponakannya masih mengingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu itu.

Ya, orangtua Sophia memang dibunuh secara sadis 12 tahun lalu. Kalo nggak salah umur Sophia waktu itu baru 3 tahun, sedangkan kakaknya; Masayoshi Mizuko berumur 12 tahun dan Keisuke masih berumur 9 tahun. Waktu itu rumah mereka dihujani dengan tembakan yang tak terhitung jumblahnya. Pada saat itu semuanya bisa menyelamatkan diri; tapi ternyata itu Cuma jebakan. Orang orang yang asli ada di depan pintu. Karena yang pertama kali keluar adalah Mizuko, jadi ia yang pertama diserang... dia di tusuk di bagian perut dan dada. Namun ia masih bisa berteriak memperingati anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setelah itu Soji dan Natsuko di tangkap. Setelah itu mereka di siksa lalu di bunuh dan rumah mereka dibakar.(BLUE : "Lho kok genrenya jadi hurt ama tragedy begini ? Udah skip skip!")

* * *

Sementara itu...

Hidan melongo dengan tampang '_What-The-Hell?_'. Tapi bukan karena Si Sophia ngebentak Anko; sama sekali bukan, melainkan gara – gara dia gak ngerti apa yang dibilang sama ntuh bocah.

"Ntuh bocah nomongin apaan sih? Make bahasa alien pula!" Gerutu Hidan yang gak sadar bahwa suarnya kedengeran sampe dalem

* * *

Didalam...

"Eh, Baa – chan denger sesuatu gak?" Tanya Sophia

"Iya, kaya suara cowok ini baa –chan kenal deh."

"Tunggu dulu bentar... Suara orang? " Tanya Sophia sambil mikir.

'_Orang? Ke ruang BP? Cowok? Dari KHS? Baa – chan kenal? _' Pikir Sophia sambil masang pose ala Detective Conan. Tiba – tiba otaknya langsung nyambung

"HIDAAANNNNNN BREENGSEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! BERANI – BERANINYA ELO NGUUPING PEMBICARAAAN GUEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Sophia sambil melempar vas bunga beserta meja – mejanya kearah pintu

_BAAK... _

_BUGH... _

_BAGH... _

_PRANGG..._

_TRANGG..._

_KOMPYANG..._

_MEONGGG..._

"WADAWW! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR KUNCING NIEH?!"

_BRAAKHHH..._

Dan akhirnya Hidan pun suskses tepar dengan tidak elit setelah sebongkah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati niban badannya, sementara Sophia langsung kibar kibar bendera kemerdekaan sambil ngeluarin _evilgrin_

"Rasain loe, makanya jangan macem – macem ama gue... NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tambahnya sambil tertawa tak waras. (BLUE : "Ck ck ck")

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat yang entah berantah dimana, sesosok cewek berambut hijau lumut tengah ngobrak ngabrik gudang. Kesasar? Bukan! Melainkan sedang mencari sebongkah duit 10 ryo yang terbang ke dalem gudang.

"Dimana lagi tuh duit" Gumamnya sambil misuh – misuh gaje. Tiba – tiba ada angin kenceng dan menerbangkan sebongkah duit yang sendari tadi dicari olehnya

"_OH NOOOO. MY MONEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_" Teriaknya lebay. Yap... sosok itu adalah Kagetsu Sutā.

Pluk...

Duit tak berdosa itu pun dengan indahnya jatoh di jalan deket gudang. Membuat yang punya pun langsung keluar dengan efek slowmotion yang bikin orang yang ngeliatnya author dijamin bakal langsung kejang – kejang.

"_My lovely moneeeyy... I'm cominggg_" Teriaknya dengan backsound bunga – bunga berguguran. ( Oke, itu memang sangat lebay) (**DARK : "Kok gue bisa bikin OC yang autis kaya gini sih? =.=' "**)

Namun sayang seribu sayang, Baru saja Sutā ingin mengambilnya ternyata ada orang yang lebih dulu nyomot ntu duit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bendahara(m) Akatsuki alias si Kakuzu bin duit (?) (KAKUZU : "Sejak kapan nama belakang gue jadi gitu?" –––– BLUE : "SEJAK ELO MASUK FF GUE! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" –––– KAKUZU : " (._. )" )

"Duit itu punya gue, cepet balikin" Kata Sutā sambil ngeluarin aura angker.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat" balas Kakuzu datar, kayaknya gak perduli dengan aura angker yang keluar dari Sutā. Jika dilihat dari dekat pasti dari mata keduanya pun sudah keluar percikan listrik

"Tapi menurut peraturan. Itu duit gue dan kalo elo nggak balikin ke gue artinya elo nyuri ntuh duit dari gue! " Ucap Sutā masih ngotot

"Gue udah sering nyolong duit orang! Jadi ntuh peraturan gak berlaku buat gue!" balas Kakuzu juga gak mau kalah, (Dan dengan begonya ngebuka aib sendiri)setelah itu doi langsung ngibas – ngibasin tangannya ke Sutā, maksudnya sih ngusir ntuh cewek biar buruan cabut. Tapi bukan Sutā namanya kalau gak kekeuh demi duit walaupun duitnya cuman 1 perak.

"Tidak ya peraturan, suka tidak suka harus dipatuhi" kata Sutā yang matanya masih aja gak mau lepas dari sang duit tercinta yang kini tengah digenggam oleh tangan nista Kakuzu.

"Lu ngotot banget sih, mau? Nih ambil, ambil, ambil dah!" Ucap Kakuzu yang kayaknya gilanya udah mulai kumat, di selipkan uang 10 ryo milik Sutā diketeknya yang baunya ngalah – ngalahin TPA konoha tersebut terus disodor-sodorin ke Sutā yang tengah melotot gak percaya duit tercintanya sekarang berada di genggaman ketek Kakuzu, sungguh benar – benar sangat nista.

"Menjijikan" satu kata dari Sutā tersebut sukses nancep dihati Kakuzu. Bikin Kakuzu mematung dengan tidak elit. Duit Sutā yang sendari tadi berada diketeknya pun jatoh.

"Ini harus segera dicuci nanti pas pulang" kata Sutā sambil ngambil itu duit dengan gaya L kalau lagi megang barang.

"DUIT GUEE!" Jerit Kakuzu lebay pas nyadar duitnya udah lenyap. (BLUE : "Itu duitnya Sutā kaleee"*Alaynya kumat*)

* * *

SKIP TIME : Pulang sekolah

"TING . . . TING . . . TING . . ."

Bel purba milik KHS telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar – mengajar di KHS telah selesai. Para murid pun bersorak – sorai bahagia karena dapat keluar dari pelajaran yang memeras tenaga, hati dan pikiran (Apa – apaan ini?). Namun setelah bel selesai dikumandangkan, suara kepala sekolah KHS alias Tsunade pun terdengar

'_Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School di perintahkan berkumpul di lapangan basket sekarang... DAN JANGAN COBA COBA KABUR! KALAU SAMPAI ADA YANG KABUR BAKALAN GUE TINJU AMPE LANGIT KE TUJUH, PAHAM?!'_

Para murid pun hanya bisa berkeluh kesah, mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta makian kotor pada sang kepala sekolah yang seenak jidat memerintahkan mereka berkumpul di lapangan, namun tidak ada yang berani menolaknya... soalnya kalo ditolak pasti kena tinju. Kalau enggak ya digampar.

"Hadeehh... maunya apa sih tuh nenek? Orang lagi capek juga!" Gerutu Sophia, rambutnya acak acakan gara – gara pusing dengan rumus – rumus kimia yang diajarkan oleh seorang guru cantik namun Kuundere bernama Aoi Tsuzaki.

"Tau tuh..." Jawab Konan yang juga keluar dari kelas dengan tampang semerawut; mata sayu, rambut acak – acakan dan jepitan rambut mawarnya di lepas.

Sesampainnya di sana, Konan dan Sophia langsung menempati barisan tengah. Saat itu juga Sophia ngeliat Umi berdiri sambil berbincang – bincang dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna merah.

Sementara itu di tempat Umi...

"Jadi gimana Mikuru? Elo setuju dengan ini?" Tanya Umi dengan tampang gelisah, soalnya pengumuman kali ini (Pasti) bakalan bikin Sophia ngamuk.

"Sebenernya sih nggak... Tapi mau gimana lagi? Gue nggak mau kena tinju Tsunade – sama" Jawab seorang gadis bernama lengkap Watanabe Mikuru itu sambil melirik Tsunade yang lagi berpidato dengan berapi – api.

"Tapi elo kan Ketua Osis Mikuru... emangnya loe gak bisa ngebujuk gitu?"

"Gue udah coba Umi... tapi nggak berhasil. Tsunade – sama tetep kekeuh"

"Haah, yaudah deh... gue Cuma bisa berdoa mudah mudahan gak bakal ada masalah" Ucap Umi sambil menghela nafas pasrah

"Iya, gue setuju"

"Dengan ini saya Tsunade Senju sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha High School menyatakan bahwa mulai dari besok sampai dua hari ke depan kita semua akan kemping di sekolah!" Ucap Tsunade dengan penuh semangat

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak semua murid sambil melongo

"APA? MAU GUE TINJU?" Ucap Tsunade dengan aura mengerikan.

Akhirnya para murid pun pulang dengan segala umpatan dan makian kotor yang ditunjukkan kepada sang kepala sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

* * *

BLUE : AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAA

**DARK : Yeah... kau ini benar benar berisik, Imotou...**

BLUE : Huuh... Onee – chan jahat banget sih T3T

**DARK : Dan untuk sekarang kami bakal mengumumkan beberapa pengumuman; yang pertama adalah lowongan OC tinggal 5** **Orang. Dan yang kedua Author akan hiatus untuk sementara untuk persiapan UTS. Sekian**

BLUE : OH IYAA, YAPPARI! GUE LUPA MINJEM BUKU MTK KE NOIZU – CHAAN! *Ngibrit*

**DARK : Haah... dasar baka Imotou. Kalau begitu dengan ini kami tutup chap ini. Saran, kritik, pertanyaan akan sangat kami hargai. Lalu untuk yang memfav, follow maupun hanya menjadi silent reader kami sangat berterima kasih. Dan tolong... kami tidak menerima FLAME karena alasan apapun. Sekian... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou to read this story... See you in the next chapter, Bye!**_


	5. First day at the camping

BLUE : Halloha minna – san! Hari ini untuk merayakan selesainya pertempuran a . k . a UTS maka Blue akan merayakannya dengan memposting chapter ini (KHUSUS DI CHAPTHER INI!) lebih dari 2000 kata, YEEEY *Jingkrak – Jingkrak ala Tobi*

**DARK : Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah; Imotou dapat mempertahankan inspirasinya selama ujian. Benar – benar keajaiban...**

BLUE : Iya, Blue sempet kaget juga looh... biasanya untuk menemukan inspirasi setelah UTS butuh 1 – 2 mingguan loh! *Ngegosip ala emak – emak*

**DARK : Dan aku benar – benar bersukur karenanya... **

BLUE : Tak ku sangka Onee – chan perduli juga hikss ... *Nangis bombay* SROOOT...

**DARK : Ewh... hentikan tangisanmu itu, Imotou. Lagipula aku kan belum selesai bicara... **

BLUE : MAKSUDNYA APAAN TUH? *Melotot*

**DARK : Yeah. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan dan dumalan serta jeritan frustasimu karena tak mendapatkan inspirasi * muka datar ***

BLUE : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ONEE-CHAN JAHAAAATTTTTTTT T^T #nangis kejer*Ada yang merasa deja vu?*

**DARK : Daripada menangis seperti itu lebih baik kita balas review saja...**

BLUE : Yaudah deh. Yang pertama dari Koi midoriiro; oke diterima jadi sebangkunya Zetsu yaaa! Hati – hati dilalap!

**DARK : Setelah itu, dari Nao Yowanke; Maaf... tapi sudah ada yang jadi pasangannya Kisame *Lirik – lirik Umi* **

**UMI : Apaan?**

**DARK : Nothing. Ehem... jadi bagaimana Nao – san?**

BLUE : Ok... Selanjutnya dari Rui Dakota; Okeh... Wah wah, calonnya Yami nihh... *Smirk*

YAMI : *Merinding*

**DARK : Lalu, selanjutnya dari Zaa – chan; Oke... OC nya bakal kami terima**

BLUE : Abis itu dari Kanezawa Ran; Wokeh... selamat! Anda akan menjadi temen sebangkunya Itachi!

**DARK : Lalu dari Seigi No Kami; Uhm... Ok.**

BLUE : Abis itu dari Aoi Tsuzaki; Of course! Aoi bakalan dapet Pair kok.

**DARK : Dari hess . tii . 7; Really? Heh, I don't expect this fic will make you like that B)**

BLUE : Udah abis ya?

**DARK : Hn.**

BLUE : Oke deh! Sekarang saatnya kami berdua bilang...

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC . **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : First Day At Camping**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

Keesokan harinya pukul 06. 30~

Sophia menjejaki gerbang sekolah dengan tampang malas. Hari ini bakalan dimulai perkemahan di KHS sampe dua hari kedepan dan itu artinya selama dua hari tiga malem dia bakalan menderita. Mau tahu kenapa?

Karena dia dulu udah pernah ngerasain yang namanya Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa atau LKDS di sekolah lamanya alias H2S atau Hikari High School. Dan waktu itu dia dan seluruh para guru bener – bener sukses menyiksa para muridnya lahir maupun batin. Bayangin aja masak kita disuruh pulang pergi naik truk pasir dan makan kaya kambing selama 1 hari dua malem?

Karena itulah sebenarnya dia males banget buat mengikuti kegiatan sekolah seperti ini. Tapi, berhubung Baa – channya alias Anko terus – terusan berkoar-koar nyeramahin dia kayak burung beo minta makan, PLUS dia juga nggak mau kena tinju dari sang kepala sekolah KHS a . k . a Tsunade yang tenaganya ngalahin seekor gorila; jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia ikut kegiatan ini; itupun dengan setengah hati.

Lihat aja tas super besar yang sudah dipenuhi dengan peralatan – peralatan mulai dari yang penting sampai yang aneh udah dia jejal paksa . Yeah... thanks untuk para guru yang secara sembunyi – sembunyi memasukkan daftar benda – benda ( nista ) harus dibawa oleh murid muridnya, dia sendiri langsung bengong melihat melihat daftar hal –hal yang harus dibawanya. Mau tau? Lihat sendiri aja deh...

_DAFTAR BARANG YANG HARUS DIBAWA :_

_Panci kecil_

_Panci besar_

_Sendal jepit _

_Beras 1 kg_

_Tali tambang 5 meter (per kelas)_

_Baju olahraga_

_Tomat (?)_

_Baju bebas_

_Sepatu hitam_

_Kacang merah (?)_

_Jagung manis_

_Korek api_

_Minyak goreng_

_Dasi_

_Ikat pinggang berwarna coklat_

_Bantal_

_Selimut_

_Guling ( _BLUE : "Buseet... ini semua buat apaan coba?")

_Kayu bakar_

_Garam_

_Bumbu _

_Pisang_

_Kacang polong_

_Tikar ukuran besar_

_Tenda besar _(**DARK : "Bener – bener sadis...")**

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, dengan tangan kanan membawa beberapa potong kayu bakar ( hasil nyolong di kebon tetangga sebelah ) dan di tangan kiri terdapat panci dengan ukuran kecil sampai besar. Ia benar benar tidak ikhlas ikut acara ini.

Sophia mendesah.

'_Ini gak bakalan lancar_' batinnya miris waktu ngeliat para Akatsuki lagi pada ngoceh. Ia pun segera masuk ke sekolah dan segera berkumpul bersama teman se kelasnya.

Setelah semua anak berkumpul di halaman, Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah memulai pembukaan yang dilanjutkan dengan Suzune, Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang memberikan berbagai intruksi untuk pelaksanaan perkemahan ini. Tapi para murid mendengarkan semua itu dengan setengah hati; bahkan Sophia gak ngedengerin sama sekali. Alasanya? Males. ( BLUE : "Ck... Ck... Ck..." )

"Ok, semuanya. Sekarang, baris per kelas dan kita akan bagi – bagi kelompok. Kelompoknya ada dua; yang pertama untuk teman se tenda kalian. Satu tenda akan digunakan berlima. Dan yang kedua untuk kegiatan nanti " Ujar guru Ibiki. Semua anak pun ( secara ajaib ) langsung berbaris rapih menurut kelasnya masing-masing. ( **DARK : "Bisa masuk salah satu keajaiban dunia ini" **)

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Ibiki

Sophia ngangkat tangan

"Ya?"

"Kalo memang satu tenda buat berlima, terus kenapa semuanya disuruh ngebawa tenda masing masing?" Tanya Sophia ( yang tumben – tumbenan bener).

"Oh... Nanti tenda yang tak dipakai akan untuk para guru" Jawab Ibiki dengan cuek

_What The Hell In The Hell ?!._

Semua murid melongo mendengar penuturan Ibiki. Jadi mereka susah – susah bawa tenda yang super berat ini buat guru? YANG BENER AJA!

"KAMPRET! KALAU BEGITU NGAPAIN GUE BAWA NI TENDA BERAT BERAT KALO CUMAN BUAT GURU! PADA GAK MODAL AMAT SIH !" Teriak Sophia dan Hidan secara bersamaan dengan muka merah; esmosi * PLAAK * Uhm... emosi maksud author

Dan semua murid menatap _horror _kedua orang itu. ' _Ni orang urat takutnya udah putus ya ?_ ' Batin mereka secara kompak

"Apa ada masalah?" Ucap Anko yang tiba tiba mucul ( BLUE : " Kayak jelangkung aja " * Di gampar pengapus * ) dengan senyuman manis ( mengerikan ) yang ( Pastinya ) ditunjukan kepada Sophia dan Hidan

"E – enggak nggak ada kok sensei/ Baa – chan..." Ucap mereka serempak (BLUE : "Barengan mulu nie... ada apaaan nih? Cuit cuit!" – HIDAN &amp; SOPHIA : *Blush* "S – SHUT UP!") sambil senyum terpaksa

'_Kenapa sih gue sekarang ada di sini? Kenapa sih gue mau ikutan acara kayak begini?_' Batin Sophia dan seluruh murid – murid dengan hati miris.

"Baiklah... Ini daftar kelompok untuk kegiatannya" Ucap Anko cuek sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi kelompok – kelompok yang akan di gunakan para murid untuk menjalani kegiatan ( Nista ) nantinya.

* * *

_KELOMPOK I_

_Guru pembimbing/ mentor : Anko Mitarashi &amp; Ren Kanazaki. _

_Ketua Kelompok :_ _Keisuke Tsukikari._

_Anggota Kelompok : Masayoshi Sophia, Hidan, Yami Akuma, Pein, Kakuzu, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kisame Hosagaki, Akatsuna No Sasori, __Koi Midoriiro, Tobi, Chouji Akimichi._

* * *

_KELOMPOK II_

_Guru pembimbing/ mentor : Kurenai Yuuhi &amp; Asuma Sarutobi._

_Ketua Kelompok : Kuraudo Umi._

_Anggota Kelompok : Yūnikon Aisu, Kagetsu Sutā, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku No Yuki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Rui Dakota, Arisa Aihara, Wakatsu Arisugawa, Miru Hoshizora, Konan._

* * *

_KELOMPOK III_

_Guru pembimbing/ mentor :Kiritsu Shiro &amp; Mizumoto Rin._

_Ketua Kelompok : Shikamaru Nara._

_Anggota Kelompok : Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Honzuki, Juugo, Sabaku No Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Rock lee, Tenten_, _Deidara, Zetsu, Watanabe Mikuru._

* * *

Sophia melotot mendengar pengumuman nista yang telah disampaikan sama Ibiki sensei. '_Sekelompok sama Hidan dan Yami? Yang bener aja! Udah gitu mentornya Anko baa – chan ?Yappari, dunia udah mau kiamat!' _Batin Sophia. Sementara Ibiki – sensei sendiri udah ngilang entah berantah perginya.

'_WTH?! Masa kelomok gue gak ada yang bener sih?_' Batin Sophia miris sambil ngecheck anggota 'Kelompoknya' satu per – satu. Dan pemandangan di depannya bener bener membuat hati miris; gimana enggak? Kelakuan Ketua sampe Anggota gak ada yang bener. Mau liat? Silahkan...

Hidan lagi debat sama Yami dengan ricuh( yang penyebabnya pasti gak penting – penting amat )

Pein lagi di gampar n di gebukin sama Konan karena ketauan baca majalah bokep.

Kakuzu lagi ngitungin duitnya tercinta.

Naruto, Keisuke, Koi dan Kiba lagi pada ajeb ajeb gaje lewat lagu _Never Say Never _dari _Justin beiber_ yang diputer dari MP3 yang di bawa sama Keisuke.

Sasori lagi maen barbie.

Kisame lagi ngeliatin si Sakana. (A/N : Sakana itu nama ikan masnya Kisame)

Tobi lagi berebut permen sama Chouji dengan brutal.

Jujur aja, kalau dia bukan tipikal cewek tahan banting kaya begini; pasti seakarang dia udah nangis meraung – raung karena kelompoknya ini. Beda banget sama kelompok dua yang isinya pada 'Normal' semua. Ah NGGAK ADIL!

Dia yakin pasti si kepala sekolah alias Tsunade ngebagi kelompoknya make kocokan arisan deh. Soalnya dia masuk ke kelas 2 – C juga dengan cara yang sama. (Mau tahu gimana dia bisa tahu? Karena Anko yang bilang)

'_Atas dosa apakah kau memberikan musibah ini ya Kami – sama? _' batinnya menangis bombay.

Setelah semuanya mendapat kelompok, Tsunade pun langsung memerintahkan untuk menaruh ½ dari kayu bakar yang dibawa murid – murid ke dalam sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'Kotak Amal(?)' yang ( kayaknya sih ) hasil colongan dari mesjid sebelah.

* * *

Malamnya~

Para murid pun akhirnya di kumpulkan di tengah lapangan basket yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat api unggun, kayu - kayu pun telah ditumpuk sedemikian rupa seperti segitiga raksasa. Setelah itu para pengurus Osis pun mulai menyirami kayu – kayu itu dengan minyak tanah.

'_Bau apaan nih? Kok kaya bensin?_' Batin Sophia pas Sutā ( yang menjadi bendahara pengganti dadakan karena bendahara aslinya gak ikut perkemahan ini gara – gara sakit ) lewat dengan membawa jerigen di sampingnya, tapi dia cuek – cuek aja.

Dan Anko yang (entah kenapa) berkesempatan untuk menyalakan api unggun akhirnya maju ke depan. Ia pun menyalakan api dan membakar kertas kemudian di lempar ke dalam api unggun. Namun, rupanya gara – gara jaraknya kejauhan jadinya api – nya udah keburu mati duluan sebelum membakar kayu-kayu. Akhirnya, ia mendekat dan mengulang sekali lagi. Dan saat itu juga...

_WHOOOSHHH!_

Api yang besar langsung keluar dari bagian yang disiram Sutā. Sementara Anko sendiri kaget dan tangannya mengalami luka bakar walaupun Cuma luka ringan.

"BAA – CHAN!" Teriak Sophia spontan saat melihat Anko jatuh di sana.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Tanyanya Khawatir. Sementara para penghuni kelas 2 – C Cuman bisa melongo sejenak.

"_Daijoubu_, Cuma luka kecil kok"

* * *

Yah setelah kejadian tadi, acara pun terhenti sejenak. Namun tak lama setelahnya Anko udah balik dan acara pun kembali seperti semula

"SEKARANG SAATNYA PERSEMBAHAN HIBURAN DARI KELOMPOK MASING – MASING ! KALIAN PUNYA WAKTU 15 MENIT UNTUK MENAMPILKAN HIBURAN APA! MINIMAL 2 HIBURAN UNTUK 1 KELOMPOK!" Ucap Tsunade pake toa

"BAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK!" Teriak semuanya ( Khusus Kiba dan Naruto yang paling gede toa – nya )

Yosh. Mari kita lihat perundingan mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

KELOMPOK III

"Jadi, kita mau nampilin apa nih Shika?" Tanya Tenten dan disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

"Serah kalian aja... yang penting gue gak ambil bagian" Kata Shikamaru sambil merem.

Dan semua anggota kelompok tiga langsung putus asa dan merutuki kenapa orang malas ini yang dipilih menjadi ketua kelompok.

* * *

KELOMPOK II

"Loe udah tau apa yang bakalan di tampilin nanti?" Tanya gadis berambut merah (kaya Gaara) dan mata hazel; Sabaku No Yuki

"Udah dong! Yang bakalan nampilin Hiburannya nanti adalah Sakura sama Ino! Terus elo bisa main seluring kan Yuki?" Ucap Umi tersenyum kecil. Yuki ngganguk.

"Yosh. Kalau gitu kita tinggal nampilin ntar!" Ucap Umi semangat.

Betapa beruntungnya kelompok dua yang memiliki ketua yang kayak begini. Bikin ngiri aja.

* * *

KELOMPOK I (Kelompok yang paling ajaib)

Semua anggota lagi pada berunding dengan membentuk lingkaran di tengah tanah lapang

"Jadi, kita mau nampilin apaan nih?" Tanya Pein

"Hmm... gimana kalau lomba makan ramen?" Usul Naruto yang langsung ditolak mateng – mateng (Kalo mentah – mentah kan udah terlalu mainstream)

"Bagaimana kalau *krauk* lomba makan *krauk* keripik *krauk*?" Nah ini usulnya si gentong alias Chouji dan bernasib sama dengan usul Naruto.

"Ritual untuk DJ aja! Biar loe pada dapet pahala!" Ucap Hidan dan dengan sukses di sambit sendal jepit sama yang lain

"Lomba lari ngelawan anjing?" Usul Kiba, dan usulnya ditolak juga

"Loe punya ide, Sophia" Tanya Keisuke sambil ngeliat kearah adek sepupunya dengan tampang mikir

"Udahlah... Nyanyi aja! Hidan sama Yami bisa tuh nyanyi tadi." Ucap Sophia nyantai

"UAPAAAA ?! GAK! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU DIPASANGIN SAMA NI ORANG!" Teriak Yami dan Hidan berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain dengan jari tengah

"DIEEEEEEEEEEMMMM! Udah terima aja! Daripada gue suruh loe berdua nari hala – hulu di depan? Mau? Tanya Keisuke dengan aura serem

"...Nggak" Jawab mereka berdua ngeri.

"Terus yang satunya lagi?" Tanya Hidan keki ke Sophia

TRING!

Tiba – tiba di kepala Keisuke muncul sebuah bohlam

"Gimana kalau elo nge – _dance _ di depan, Sophia? Loe kan pernah menang pas lomba nge – _dance _waktu SMP!"

_Deathglare _

"Gak! Gue gak mau!"

"Ayolahhh..."

"GAK!"

"_Onegaaii_..."

"POKOKNYA NGGAK!"

"Yaudah kalau gitu gue buang 'benda' itu ya?" Ucap Keisuke dengan aura serem.

Sopha melotot

"Oke – oke! Fine! Gue ikut! Tapi jangan dibuang!" Ucap Sohia ngalah.

"Yeey!"

* * *

15 Menit kemudian ~

"BAIKLAAAAAAAAH SEMUANYA SAATNYA KITA MENYAKSIKAN HIBURAN YANG DIPERSEMBAHKAN OELH TEMAN TEMAN KALIAN DENGAN PENUH GELORA DAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ucap seorang guru yang mirip dengan Rock Lee namun lebih tua

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH !"

"PENAMPILAN PERTAMA ADALAH KELOMPOK TIGA! SILAHKAN!" Teriak Guy

Penampilan pertama adalah Rock Lee yang melakukan push up 100 kali dengan satu tangan, bikin murid dan guru guru lain sweatdrop kecuali Guy

"Bagaimana kemampuanku guru!" Teriak Lee sambil menunjukkan gigi kinclongnya

"BAGUS SEKALI LEE!" Teriak gus menaikkan jempolnya dan tersenyum kinclong

Yang kedua aksi Zetsu; yaitu nyelem nyelem tanah yang langsung dilempari benda random oleh para penonton.

"YANG KEDUA DARI KELOMPOK DUAAA!"

Penampilan pertama di langsungkan yaitu duet Ino dan Sakura yang menyanyikan lagu _Harmonia _by _RYTNEM _(A/ N : Kalau yang di garis bawahin itu Ino, kalo yang di bold itu Sakura, kalau cuman italic doang itu artinya bareng)

_**nee kikoe masu ka?**_

_sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite_

_janai to nai chau kara_

_mawari o mimawasa naku temo_

_mou iin da yo_

_**kono te no naka ni wa minna ga**_

_**iru kara**_

_naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII_

_**Nee kikoe masu ka? **_

_kumo wa __shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite_

_ame wa __kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai_

_kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen_

_itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA_

_kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru_

_aa MISOSAZAI_

_mienai ito de musuba rete ru_

_mieru desho?_

_**samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni**_

_**umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae…**_

_**hanare te tatte minna onaji basho(1)**_

_**yadori ki no moto**_

_HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII_

_nee kikoe masu ka?_

_ume miru hito e_

_negai o komete_

_shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo_

_**mina utae**_

_**shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae**_

_**hikari ga umare, yami ga umare ta, futatsu wa hitotsu**_

_HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII_

_nee kikoe masu ka?_

_PROK PROK PROK_

Suara tepuk tangan pun memenuhi lapangan.

Lalu setelah itu Yuki maju dan memainkan seruling nya dengan merdu, bikin orang – orang terlena.

"YANG TERAKHIR DARI KELOMPOK SATUUUU!"

Hidan dan Yami pun maju, bikin semua orang bertanya – tanya apa yang akan mereka tampilkan. Jangan jangan mau nampilin aksi anarkisme lagi?

Hidan menarik nafas penjang abis itu mulai megang mic

_Never say never  
_

_Never ever, never, never ever, never ever_

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
_

_I never thought that I could take the burn  
_

_I never had the strength to take it higher  
_

_Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turning back  
_

_When your heart's under attack  
_

_Gonna give everything I have  
_

_It's my destiny_

_I will never say never (__I will fight__ )  
_

_I will fight 'til forever( __To make it right__ )_

_Whenever you knock me down  
_

_**I will not stay on the ground**  
_

_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up  
_

**_And never say never_**

_Ne-never say never  
_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_Never say it, never, never say it_

_I never thought I could feel this power  
_

_I never thought that I could feel this free  
_

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
_

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_And there's just no turning back  
_

_When your heart's under attack  
_

_Gonna give everything I have  
_

'_**Cause this is my destiny**_

_I will never say never ( __I will fight__ )  
_

_I will fight 'til forever ( __To make it right__ )_

_Whenever you knock me down  
_

_I will not stay on the ground  
_

_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up  
_

_And never say never_

_**Here we go, guess who?  
**_

_**J Smith and JB  
**_

_**I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him  
**_

_**Hold up, aight? I can handle him**_

_**Now he's bigger than me, taller than me  
**_

_**And he's older than me and stronger than me  
**_

_**And his arm's a little bit longer than me  
**_

_**But he ain't on a JB song with me**_

_**I be tryna chill  
**_

_**They be trying to side with the thrill  
**_

_**No pun intended  
**_

_**Was raised by the power of Will**_

_**Like Luke with the Force  
**_

_**If push comes to shove  
**_

_**Like Kobe in the fourth  
**_

_**Ice water in blood**_

_**I gotta be the best, and yes we're the fliest  
**_

_**Like David and Goliath, I conquered the giant  
**_

_**So now I got the world in my hand  
**_

_**I was born from two stars, so the moon's where I land**_

_I will never say never( __I will fight__ )  
_

_I will fight 'til forever ( __To make it right__ )_

_Whenever you knock me down  
_

_I will not stay on the ground  
_

_**Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up**  
_

_And never say never_

_I will never say never ( __I will fight__ )  
_

_I will fight 'til forever ( __To make it right__ )_

_Whenever you knock me down  
_

_I will not stay on the ground  
_

_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up  
_

_And never say never  
_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_And never say never_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_Ne-never say never  
_

_**Never say it  
**_

_And never say never_

Seluruh murid bengong melihat penampilan Hidan dan Yami yang ternyata menyanyikan lagu _Never say Never _by _Justin beiber _dan harus mereka akui; itu benar – benar keren . Lalu untuk penampilan kedua Sophia maju dan lagu tersebut kembali diputar .

_Never say never  
Never ever, never, never ever, never ever_

Sophia mulai memutar tangannya dan kembali ke tempat semula, lalu menggosokkannya ke hidunnya sambil tersenyum menantang.

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take the burn_

Kemudian ia menunjukkan dirinya seperti berjalan di atas api dan sedikit terluka karena apinya

_I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return_

Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya sampai ke dada dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga, kemudian berbalik ke belakang seakan ingin kembali.

_And there's just no turning back_

Kemudian ia sedikit maju seperti di dorong dan mulai berjalan kembali

_When your heart's under attack_

Lalu ia memukul dada kirinya pelan, mencoba menerangkan bahwa ada kesakitan di sana

_Gonna give everything I have_

Kemudian mengambil sebuah uang 20 ryo dan melemparkannya ke dalam api unggun (Disisi lain Sutā n Kakuzu langsung pada melotot)

_It's my destiny_

Setelah itu ditadahkannya kepalanya keatas sembari tersenyum pasrah

_I will never say never  
I will fight  
I will fight 'til forever  
To make it right_

Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang kuda kuda; lalu kembali lagi.

_Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

Sophia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi hormat (Itu loh yang selalu di bikin kalau ksatria ketemu raja) kemudian seakan mengambil sesuatu dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

_Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Never say it, never, never say it_

Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya kearah depan sembari maju selangkah

_I never thought I could feel this power_

Setelahnya ia meremas tangannya dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri; nampak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_I never thought that I could feel this free_

Sehabis itu ia merentangkan tangannya ke belakang menunjukkan bahwa ia merasakana kebebasan

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower_

Sophia kemudian membuat gerakan seakan akan ia tengah memanjat gedung tertinggi

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

Kemudian berlari dengan cepat

_And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'Cause this is my destiny_

Kemudian ia sedikit maju seperti di dorong dan mulai berjalan kembali_  
_Lalu ia memukul dada kirinya pelan, mencoba menerangkan bahwa ada kesakitan di sana  
Kemudian mengambil sebuah uang 10 ryo dan melemparkannya ke dalam api unggun  
Setelah itu ia kembali kepalanya keatas sembari tersenyum pasrah

_I will never say never  
I will fight  
I will fight 'til forever  
To make it right_

Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang kuda kuda; lalu kembali lagi.

.

_Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up  
And never say never_

Sophia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi hormat, kemudian seakan mengambil sesuatu dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

_Here we go, guess who?  
J Smith and JB  
I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him  
Hold up, aight? I can handle him_

Sophia memasang kuda kuda dengan senyuman mengejek

_Now he's bigger than me, taller than me  
And he's older than me and stronger than me  
And his arm's a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a JB song with me_

_I be tryna chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill  
No pun intended  
Was raised by the power of Will_

Sophia kemudian mulai menari dengan senyum dingin dan penuh dengan ego

_Like Luke with the Force  
If push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the fourth  
Ice water in blood_

Sophia mempraktekan sebuah gerakan pertolongan

_I gotta be the best, and yes we're the fliest  
Like David and Goliath, I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars, so the moon's where I land_

Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian menatap langit lalu membalik dirinya dan menyetuh kakinya sendiri

_I will never say never  
I will fight  
I will fight 'til forever  
To make it right_

Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang kuda kuda; lalu kembali lagi.

_Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up  
And never say never_

Sophia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi hormat, kemudian seakan mengambil sesuatu dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

_I will never say never  
I will fight  
I will fight 'til forever  
To make it right_

Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang kuda kuda; lalu kembali lagi.

_Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up, up  
And never say never_

Sophia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi hormat, kemudian seakan mengambil sesuatu dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

_Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
And never say never_

Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya kearah depan sembari maju selangkah

_Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
Ne-never say never  
Never say it  
And never say never_

Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya kearah depan sembari memajukan sebuah kakinya, memeluk bahunya. Setelah itu ia pun menunduk hormat.

_PROK PROK PROK_

Suara tepuk tangan benar – benar memenuhi lapangan saat itu juga

"_ARIGATOU GONZAIMATSU MINNA!_" Teriaknya tersenyum

* * *

BLUE : Akhirnya kelaaar! Alhamdulilaahhh!

**DARK : Keh, kau benar benar tahu gerakannya ne? Jangan – jangan kau selalu melakukannya ya?**

BLUE : *Blush* NGGAK!

**DARK : Heh, walaupun tidak tapi kerja bagus.**

BLUE : Arigatou onee –chan!

**DARK : Baiklah dengan ini kami tutup chap ini. Semua review, favorite, dan follow terhadap fic ini akan sangat kami hargai. **

BLUE : Dan untuk para silent reader; arigatou untuk sudah membacanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou to read this story. See you in next chapter! **_

_**Jaa matta ne!**_


	6. Cooking?

BLUE : Halo! Minna! Ada yang masih inget Blue?

**DARK : Hoi... jangan lupa minta maaf **

BLUE : Oh iya! Maaf ya, Blue telat update! Ini gara gara inspirasi ilang mendadak. Abis itu kondisi badan ngedrob banget, udah batuk, pilek sama demam pula, Hiks...

**DARK : Itu semua karena kebiasaanmu untuk bergadang seperti burung hantu itu, Imotou**

BLUE : Uung... Onee – chan jahat... ToT

**DARK : Haah, terserah. **

BLUE : Yaudah, sekarang saatnya bales review!

**DARK : Yeah. Yang pertama dari Kanezawa Ran; Sama sama, dan terima kasih atas dukungan untuk UTS – nya Imotou. Tenang saja, ini udah update.**

BLUE : Iya, makasih ya (Bagi semua yang udah ngedoain, bukan Cuma Ran – san aja)! Akhirnya blue yang remed Cuma 4 mata pelajar doang (Walaupun sebenarnya kebanyakan pas KKM XP)

**DARK : Selanjutnya dari Hess . tii . 7; tentu saja tidak, dan terima kasih untuk masukannya.**

BLUE : Terus dari Nao Yowanke; baik, akan blue sampaikan nanti.

**DARK : Setelah itu, dari Seigi No Kami; Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat. **

BLUE : Terus dari Rui Dakota; Gak papa kok ^v^ masa sih?

**DARK : Lalu, dari Akatsuna No Zaa-chan; Sama Sama! /\ . /\ ini juga udah update.**

BLUE : Udah abis nih? *Buka Buka naskah*

**DARK : Sepertinya iya**

BLUE : Yaudah deh, dengan ini kami berdua ucapkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading Minna!**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC . **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : Cooking?**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk...**

* * *

Setelah acara hiburan selesai, seluruh murid di kumpulkan kembali sama Tsunade di lapangan voli (Karena lapangan KHS ada 2. Yang satu lapangan basket ama satu lagi lapangan voli)

"BAIKLAH! SEKARANG KITA AKAN BAGI TUGAS! UNTUK ANAK PEREMPUAN DITUGASKAN UNTUK MEMASAK! SEMENTARA ANAK LAKI – LAKI MEMASANG TENDA! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN!" Ucap Tsunade bak seekor (?) jendral yang memeritah prajuritnya di medan perang

"SIAP LAKSANAKAAN!" Jawab seluruh murid yang jadi ikutan sableng ( BLUE : *Facepalm* )

Setelah pengumuman singkat Tsunade membuat seluruh murid memisah sesuai jenis kelaminnya masing masing. Anak cowok langsung ngibirit ke lapangan basket, sementara anak cewek masuk ke kelas 2 – A untuk memasak

Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat ke tempat anak laki laki...

* * *

Semua anak cowok pun sudah mulai mendirikan tenda – tenda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk tidur nanti malam, semuanya nampak hampir selesai kecuali Hidan, Yami dan Pein. Terlihat tenda yang sendari tadi mereka bangun nampak masih setengah rubuh.

"Gimana sih caranya, kok susah banget" Rutuk Pein sambil mengaruk – garuk rambutnya yang kutuan, ketombean dan jamuran ( * Pein : _Shira tensei_! * ) pasalnya di coba berapa kalipun pasti tendanya bakalan rubuh lagi.

"AH ELAH, RESEK AMAT SIEH!" Nah, kalau ini si Hidan yang frustasi gara – gara tendanya gak jadi – jadi dari tadi, udah dia coba berkali kali ngedirin tu tenda, tapi hasilnya sama aja; masih rata sama tanah.

"YESS! AKHIRNYA TENDA GUE JADI!" Kali ini si Yami yang teriak kaya orang kesurupan setelah seengok (?) tenda miliknya akhirnya dapat berdiri di atas tanah (Yaiyalah, masa di atas laut?)

"Widih, keren lu Yami! Ajarin dong!" Ujar si Pein sambil ngedeketin Yami, namun secara tidak sengaja ia menyengol tali yang menopang tenda milik Yami. Dan jadilah...

_BRUDAKHH..._

Pein pun jatoh dengan tidak elitnya, kemudian berguling guling di tenda Yami yang telah rubuh sambil teriak – teriak autis

"HELEP – HELEP! TOLONGIN GUE! GUE GAK MAU BUTA!" Teriak Pein

"Hiks... tenda gue..." Yami pun pundung dengan aura suram setelah jernih payahnya hancur berantakan gara – gara kedodolan si Pein.

( BLUE : "Ck ck ck. Yang tabah ya Yami, Puk puk" )

* * *

Sekarang mari kita intip anak cewek...

Kondisi di kelas 2 – A masih damai dan tentram, belum ada kejadian yang aneh seperti kompor meleduk (Busett.. mikirnya jauh banget) atau semacamnya sampai...

"Ng... yang mana garem nih?" Gumam Sophia sambil melototin dua buah toples (Padahal diblakangnnya udah jelas jelas ada tulisan 'Garam' sama 'Gula')

"Ah, yang ini kali ya?" Sophia pun akhirnya mengambil toples yang tertulis dibelakangnya 'gula'

Setelah meninggalkan area bumbu, Sophia pun mencampurkannya dengan telur. Setelah itu di celupkan tempe dan siap digoreng. ( Jiaah bakal gimana tuh rasanya?)

"Sophia, udah biar gue aja yang masak, lo nyuci piring aja disana" Umi tiba – tiba nongol sambil nyuruh Sophia. Pasalnya dia tau bener kalau mantan ketua genk _Hikari _itu phobia akut sama api. (Kalau mau tahu alasanya silahkan liat chap 4)

"Yaudah deh..." Sophia pun ke tempat cuci piring, namun saat berbalik dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pasir yang lagi bawa ayam goreng, untung refleknya Sophia bagus; jadi beberapa ayam bisa diselamatkan.

"Eh, _sorry_ ya! Gue gak liat!" Ucap Sophia sambil nyengir (Sok) gak berdosa sambi naro beberapa ayam yang udah di tangkepnya.

"Iya, gapapa. Tapi lain kali hati – hati ya" Jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Iya. Nama elo siapa?"

"Arisugawa Wakatsu, tapi panggil gue Wakatsu aja"

"Oh, Nama gue Sophia. Masayoshi Sophia. Salam kenal ya Wakatsu" Ucap Sophia dengan sopan, pake senyum manis pula (Padahal aslinya...)

"Gue udah tau, kita kan sekelas." Jawab Ari sambil melengos. Sophia pun Cuma bisa mecak – mecak sambil ngebatin '_Sialan! Kalau tau gitu mah gue gak usah sopan – sopan dah!_'

"SOPHIA – SENPAAAAAAIIIIII!" Sophia yang tadinya mau ke tempat cuci piring langsung balik badan bersiap siaga satu ketika mendengar teriakan cetar membahana tersebut.

'_MAMPUS! Si autis dateng!_' Batin Sophia sambil bersiap – siap ngibrit

"SENPAAAAAAAAIII!"

_WUSHH..._

Setelah teriakan tadi, Sophia pun kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya yang langsung disusul sesosok cewek imut dengan rambut pink ke-orange-an.

"SOPHIA – SENPAAAI TUNGGUIN AISUUUU!" Teriaknya lagi

"GAK! PERGI SANA LOE! HUSH! HUSH!"

"GAK MAAUUUU" ( BLUE : "Ngotot banget sih?")

Acara kejar – kejaran romantis ala film _bollywood _(SOPHIA : "TAPI NAJIS!") itu terus berlangsung sampai Sophia menemukan seengok (?) tukang lolipop yang tengah menjajakan dagangannya di seberang jalan.

"AISU! LIAT NOH, ADA TUKANG LOLIPOP!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk sang tukang lolipop

"MANA?!" Aisu nengok ke arah telunjuk Sophia, ia pun dengan cepat ngibrit ke tempat lolipop tersebut.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sophia pun ngerem dan berhenti mendadak.

"Hadeh... selamet gue" Ujarnya sambil ngelus – ngelus dada

Setelah lama berlari – lari dengan romantisnya (?) dengan Aisu, Sophia pun kembali ke kelas 2 – A dengan lesu alias kecapekan.

"Hadeeeh... capek gue" Sophia pun duduk dan mulai mencuci beberapa piring.

* * *

Diluar...

"Eh, loe pada laper gak?" Tanya Zetsu. Perutnya daritadi udah bunyi, sama kaya anak cowk lain

"Iya, gue juga" Samber Hidan

"Mana anak ceweknya lama banget lagi" Keluh Keisuke sambil nopang dagu

"Gimana kalo kita masuk aja, gue pengen minum nih..." Kata Pein

"Lha, apa hubungannya?"Jawab Kisame sambil menautkan alis cowok lainnya Cuma ngangguk setuju

"Ya elah! Lelet banget sih loe pada! Yang gue maksud itu minum sekalian nyomot!" Kata Pein mulai ngehasut.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh!" Naruto (yang entah berantah darimana) langsung nyamber

"Wokeh! Ayo kita ke dapur!" Keisuke memulai aba aba

"YOOOSHHH!" Kelima setan (?) itu pun langsung ngacir ke kelas 2 – A

* * *

Di kelas 2 – A

semua anak cewek nampak sibuk nata ini – itu buat makan malem nanti. Ditengah – tengah keramaian itu ada 5 orang murid dengan tampang asbrud sedang mengendap endap bak maling profesional. Terlihat dihadapan mereka telah ada sepiring tempe yang tadi barusan di goreng sama Umi. (Belom tau aja mereka... )

"Yosh, gue bakal ngambil air dulu, abis itu gue comot tuh tempe. Loe semua tunggu aja disini, Oke?" Komando Pein. Semuanya cuman ngangguk ngerti.

Pein pun mulai beraksi dengan ngibulin Konan dan beberapa cewek disana dengan kedok 'Gue pengen minum, Tekonya disono kan?' sambil nunujuk sebuah teko berwana putih yang bertengger manis di meja.

"Iya, inget jangan nyomot apapun. Kalo nggak..." Konan memerintah dengan aura mengerikan

_KRETEK..._

Konan nelemaskan jari – jarinya di depan Pein sambil tersenyum _horror_.

"Oke, gue ngerti" Jawab Pein merinding

"Oke, udah ambil gih! Gue mau bikin ayam bakar bareng Sutā!" Kata Konan abis itu ngibrit ke luar

Pein pun melancarkan aksinya, pertama – tamanya sih dia Cuma ngambil gelas terus minum. Kemudian celingukan dan ia pun dengan sukses nyolong sepiring tempe yang udah tersaji di atas meja. Abis itu dia buru – buru ngacir dari sana.

(BLUE : "Mudah – mudahan aja si Pein gak ketahuan")

* * *

"ASEK – ASEK! AYO MAKAN!" Pein pun naro makanan hasil colongannya di atas rumput yang buru – buru disamber sama yang lain.

Para maling tempe itu pun mulai memakan tempe jejadian itu, setelah lima menit rasa ajaib dari tempe itu pun mulai terasa oleh Pein cs.

"PUEH! APAAN NIEH?! RASA TEMPENYA KOK MANIS!" Jerit Pein dkk pas merasakan rasa dari tempe buatan Sophia tersebut.

"Kayaknya gue pernah ngalamin deh" Gumam Keisuke sambil mengingat – ingat .

_Flashback_

"_Kei – nii! Liat nih, gue udah bisa masak mie!" Ucap Sophia sambil mamerin semangkuk mie instan _

"_Serius? Mana sini gue cobain!" Keisuke langsung nyomot mie itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya_

_1 Menit; Nggak Ada Efek Yang Berarti..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2 Menit; Keisuke Mulai Ngerasa Ada Sesuatu Yang Aneh..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3 Menit; Muka Keisuke Mulai Biru..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_4 Menit; Keisuke Ngerasa Mual..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5 Menit; "HUEK!" Keisuke pun mutah dengan tidak elit_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And Flashback_

"Pasti ini masakannya Sophia, gue yakin" Gumam Keisuke ngeliat temen – temennya mulai menunjukkan gejala – gejala keracunan.

"Gak lagi deh gue!" Kata Hidan sambil ngelempar tempe – tempe ke tong sampah beserta piring – piringnya

_KRETEK... KRETEK..._

Terdengar sebuah suara (?) ghaib di belakang Hidan dkk.

'_Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya'_ Batin Hidan dkk sambil nengok patah – patah ke belakang.

_BAGH, BUGH, BAGH, DUAKH! _

"SIALAN! GUE EMANG GAK BISA MASAK! TAPI PALING ENGGAK HARGAIN GUE DONG!" Bentak Sophia denga aura mengerikan sambil menghajar ke lima orang itu.

"Maksud elo?" Tanya Hidan

_PLAK!_

Sebuah gamparan dahsyat mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Hidan

"ITU GUE YANG MASAK! PIRINGNYA ITU JUGA PUNYA GUE KAMPRET!" Teriak Sophia

"Terus?"

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Tiga buah tamparan pun kembali mendarat dengan sukses ke muka Hidan

"APA – APAAN SIH LOE?!" Teriak Hidan emosi, emang dia apaan digampar – gamparin gitu

_BUAGH!_

Sebuah tonjokan maut pun mendarat dengan sukesnya di perut Hidan, bikin si empunya mental.

"DASAR COWOK UBANAN SIALAN YANG GAK PEKA!" Teriaknya kemudian balik badan n capcus dari TKP.

"Adek loe kenapa tuh?" Kata Pein ngeri ke Keisuke.

"Mana gue tau, mungkin dia lagi dapet kali" Kata Keisuke ngangkat bahu.

_TUINGGG... DUAGH!_

Sebuah panci pun medarat dengan sukses di kepala Keisuke.

"GUE DENGER ITU KEISUKE!" Teriak Sophia dari kejauhan.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Sophia keliatan pergi ke belakang sekolah sambil misuh – misuh, matanya mandangin langit yang sekarang di hiasi dengan bulan purnama dan bintang – bintang yang berkelap – kelip.

"Mizuko – _oneechan_..." Sophia menerawang langit – langit, matanya kini udah mulai berair.

"Hiks... Mizuko – _oneechan_, Sophia kangen..." Rengeknya pelan, airmata udah mulai turun dari mata sapphire – nya.

Anko yang kebetulan lewat jadi kaget ngeliat keponakannya di belakang sana sendiri – sendiri.

"Sophia?"

Sophia yang kaget langsung nengok ke asal suara _baa – chan _nya tersebut.

"Anko _Baa – chan_?" Tanya Sophia ragu – ragu.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Kata Anko.

"Nggak, cuman mau liat bulan doang kok"

"Bohong." Kata Anko pas ngeliat mata Sophia yang basah.

"Nggak! Aku nggak kenapa kenapa kok!" Bantah Sophia

"Kamu nggak bisa bohong sama _Baa – chan _Sophia. Ayo jujur aja" Kata Anko tersenyum lembut sambil ngelus kepala Sophia.

"Hiks... Anko – _Baachan..._" Mata Sophia tambah berair dan...

"HUAAAAA... _Baa – chaaann_... Gue, gue kangen Mizuko – _Oneechan_! HUAAAAA" Sophia pun mengeluarkan perasaannya kepada sang _baa – chan_.

"Udah – udah, jangan nangis..." Anko Cuma bisa mengelus kepala keponakannya itu sembari membatin _'Kalau kau mau tahu, Baa – chan juga merindukan ibumu nak!'._

* * *

BLUE : Oke. Akhirnnya ceritannya update! Maaf karena endingnya gantung. Selain itu banyak typos dan garing ya?

**DARK : Hn.**

BLUE : Dan akhirnya Blue berhasil nemu anime iceran Blue, judulnya Stirke the Blood. Filemnya keren, tokoh ceweknya imuttt kyaa X3

**DARK : *Facepalm***

BLUE : Ok, kayaknya gak ada lagi yang bisa Blue dan Dark – oneechan bilang selain terimakasih pada para silent reader, yang memfav, memfollow dan mereivew fic ini

**DARK : Dan kami tidak akan menerima flame dalam bentuk alasan dan sebab apapun. Bagi yang ingin memberi masukan akan diterima tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou gonzaimashita to read this chap!  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


	7. Jealously?

BLUE : Halo minna! Gomen Blue telat update lagi, habisnya Blue udah UKK, sih... belum lagi kuota internet abis

**DARK : Kalau nggak salah tanggal 17 kau terima rapot, ne?**

BLUE : He'eh. Itupun kalo nggak diundur lagi

**DARK : Heh, tapi aku salut. Kau bisa merepublish cerita The OC Turn.**

BLUE : Iya tuh... untung aja inspirasinya bisa dapet!

**DARK : Heh, Ngomong – ngomong PDS (Perang dunia shinobi ke 4) udah mau mulai di TV?**

BLUE : Iya, jadi gak sabar buat liat Gaara! Kyaaaa *Fans girl mode : ON*

**DARK : *Sigh* Aku lebih menunggu pertarungan Sasuke VS Naruto. **

BLUE : Setuju! Itu juga seru.

**DARK : Lalu bagaimana dengan-**

READERS : BALES REVIEWNYA WOY!

**DARK : Ah iya. Maaf, kami lupa *WaTaDos***

BLUE : *Sigh* Oke yang pertama dari Amahane Madoka-chan; Arigatou! Nah, akhirnya ada juga pengisi pemeran terakhir! Kalo gitu Blue milih yang kedua aja deh!

**DARK : Lalu yang kedua dari Akatsuna no Zaa – chan; Daijoubu... memang umurmu berapa? Aku 17**

BLUE : Emang Onee – chan ngapain nanya umur?

**DARK : Tidak. Hanya takut saja; siapa tau dia yang harusnya kupanggil nee**

BLUE : *Sweatdrop*

**DARK : Dan untuk masakan Sophia, Masakannya itu memang...**

HIDAN : SANGAT NGGAK ENAK!

SOPHIA : *Black aura* Apa loe bilang?

HIDAN : *Glekh* Ehehehehehehe...

SOPHIA : RASAIN NIH! SOPHIA SPECIAL PUNCH ATTACK!

HIDAN : *Tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

BLUE,**DARK**&amp;ALL CHARA : Hope you rest in the best place, Hidan...

HIDAN : *Bangun* GUE BELOM MATI WOY!

SOPHIA : Ohh... belom mati ya? *Evilgrin* Kalo gitu sini, loe pasti lagi laper. *Nyodorin tempe yang tadi*

HIDAN : WHAAAAA SINGIRIN BENDA MENJIJIKAN ITU DARI GUE! *Kabur*

ALL : *Sweatdrop*

**DARK : Uhm, lupakan saja mereka... selanjutnya dari Seigi No Kami; Arigatou sudah menunggu fic ini**

BLUE : Lalu dari Dewi Sangira : Oke! Akan Blue coba, semoga memuaskan.

**DARK : Dari Si Aneh Mayuyu Bukan AKB48 : Err... arigatou atas pujiannya. Tapi sayangnya Ocnya sudah habis jadi... yah... Maaf.**

BLUE : Yosh! Karena reviewnya udah abis dengan ini Blue, Dark – oneechan dan seluruh chara mengucapkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading Minna**_

* * *

**Sweet but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia**

**Naruto from Masashi Kishimmoto. The OC from me, nee-chan dan para reader yang melamar OC **

**Sweer but very wild girl is Masayoshi Sophia : a Jealously?**

**Warning : Kata - kata kasar, OC, OOC, garing dkk. Dan perlu ditegaskan Blue ngerjainnya bareng Dark-nee so gaya tulisannya rada campur aduk. Dan khusus buat chap ini akan datang tamu dari anime '**_**Diabolik Lovers**_**'. ( sorry, blue gak tau siapa pengarangnya... yang jelas DL bukan punya Blue) Jadi Blue sarankan nonton dulu animenya ^v^**

* * *

Setelah insiden keracunan tadi, Pein cs pun akhirnya gak bisa makan malem bareng dan harus berdiam di tenda mereka (BLUE : "Bener bener ajaib makanan buatan Sophia"). Jam 9 malem akhirnya baru mereka ber lima bisa makan.

"Gila! Nggak lagi deh gue nyolong di dapur!" Jerit Hidan setelah kenyang makan yang langsung disambut anggukan keempat temen sesatnya. Saat melewati tenda milik Konan, Umi, Aisū, Sutā dan Sophia mereka ngedenger suara jeritan Konan.

"KYAAAAAAA! GANTENG BANGET!" Kira – kira itulah bunyi dari jeritan Konan, bikin Pein yang paling terakhir lewat langsung berubah haluan, dari mau ke tenda jadi ke tenda Konan buat nguping. Yang segera disusul oleh keempat orang lainnya yang juga penasaran.

"Ssst! Jangan keras – keras! Ntar ada yang denger loh!" Kali ini suara Umi yang terdengar.

"Iya, _sorry – sorry_! Abisnya gak nahan! Shu itu ganteng banget sih! Rambut blode yang selalu rapih, matanya yang tajem ituloh! Bener bener bikin dia jadi tambah keren! KYAAAAA!" Teriakan Konan cukup buat bikin Pein panas sendiri.

'_Siapa tuh? Mau gue cincang dia!_' Batin Pein yang kepalanya udah muncul asap siap meledak.

"Ah, cakepan juga Reiji! Sikap n sifatnya keliatan loyal banget, abis itu otaknya encer, postur badannya tegap, pokoknya _perfect_!" Selanjutnya terdengar suara Sutā, bikin Kakuzu (yang entah berantah kapan dan darimana datangnya) bergumam kecil.

"Cih... Siapa tuh?"

"Nggak! Menurut Aisū lebih cakep Laito! Udah kalem, rendah hati, tapi sayang dia itu _playboy_! Tapi sisanya Aisū suka banget!" Kali ini suara cempreng milik Aisū meramaikan suasana malam itu

"Ah, masih kerenan juga Ayato! Dia itu emang gak _gentle_; tapi dia itu ganteng, keren, sama pinter berenang. Ia juga bakalan bikin apapun supaya orang-orang manggil dia dengan sebutan '_ore – sama_' Pokonya keren!" Suara Umi akhirnya kembali terdengar setelah beberapa lama diem.

"Menurut elo siapa yang paling cakep dari Sakamaki _brothers_, Sophia?" Tanya Konan

"Menurut gue sih yang tercakep, terkeren dan terbaik ituSubaru." Jawab Sophia, singkat.

"Hah? Seriusan loe? Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Konan bingung

"Yaiyalah! Liat dong Subaru itu udah ganteng, baik hati, kalem tapi rada _tsundere _dikit. Pokonya dia itu _the best _di DL! " Sophia berucap dengan puas, bikin Hidan entah kenapa jadi rada jealous dan _sister compex radar _Keisuke mulai nyala.

"Dari dulu kita pertama kali temenan pas kelas VII sampe sekarang masih nggak ngerti soal selera elo, Sophia" Umi cuman bisa geleng geleng ngeliat selera temennya ini, sementara Sophia cuman nyegir lima jari.

"Udahlah, lebih baik kita tidur... kalo kesiangan bisa disemprot sama Tsunade-_sama _loh!" Ucap Sutā, kemudian keempat penghuni lain ngangguk n matiin lampu. Setelah itu tidur.

* * *

"Menurut gue, kita harus nemuin siapa tuh Sakamaki _brothers_" Ucap Pein dengan aura cemburu yang sangat kentara.

"Gue setuju" Jawab Keisuke mewakili temen – temennya yang lain

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut gue?" Tanya Pein

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

Hidan, Kakuzu, Keisuke sama Kisame(?) ngangkat tangan secara serempak. Sementara sisannya langsung balik badan sambil bilang 'Semoga beruntung _guys_'

"Oke, misi dimulai besok, Ok?" Komando Pein.

"_YOSH!_"

* * *

Jam 06.00~

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, namun tidak untuk para detektif cinta kita. Yup, gara – gara persoalan semalam, mereka jadi gak bisa tidur. Alhasil mereka hari ini bener – bener lelah, letih, lesu dan lunglai; persis kaya orang anemia. Belom lagi kantong mata super tebel yang nyaris ngalahin kantong matanya Gaara.

"Gila, ngantuk banget gue." Keluh Hidan sambil ngucek – ngucek mata.

"Sama" Yami Cuma ngganguk tanda setuju ( BLUE : "Tumben ni bocah dua bisa akur, biasanya kan kaya kucing ama anjing" )

"Mungkin kalian jodoh tuh!" Ledek Naruto yang langsung disambit sendal sama duo HidaYami.

"DASAR RESEH!" Teriak mereka berdua.

Paling tidak ledekan Naruto tadi bisa sedikit mengatasi kekantukan mereka semua.

* * *

"Haah... besok terakhir ya kita disini?" Tanya Konan. Soalnya setelah ini dia pasti bakalan balik lagi kemarkas yang isinya makhluk abal – abal alias Akatsuki (AKATSUKI : "Maksud loe apa Author? *Melotot*")

"Iya. Dan rasanya gue bahagia bangett! Akhirnya gue gak bakalan ketemu ama makhluk ubanan gak jelas dan zombie jejadian! YES!" Ucap Sophia. Kayaknya dia masih sebel gara gara insiden kemaren (A/N : baca Chap 6)

"Yup. Gue setuju. Akhirnya gue bisa ngitung duit – duit gue dengan damai sentosa!" Bales Sutā. Maklum aja kan jarak dari tenda Konan cs dan Pein cs Cuma berapa langkah. '_Bisa aja tuh setan duit ngambil duit gue diem diem pas dia lagi keluar_'Batin Sutā mulai parno.

"Akhirnya gue gak usah ngatur bocah – bocah sableng ( Baca : Rokie 12 n Akatsuki (-Konan) )lagi!" Teriak Umi bahagia. Semua orang gak ada yang tau gimana penderitaannya waktu ngatur bocah bocah sableng bin gendeng (Khususnya Akatsuki)

"Hem. Tapi Aisū agak sedih. Soalnya kita gak bisa main bareng bareng lagi!" Kata Aisu. Sementara Sophia Cuma merinding sambil membatin '_Idih, siapa juga yang mau main ama elo!_' dengan sadis

"Oi Umi!" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Konan cs. Ternyata itu adalah Mikuru. Ketua osis KHS.

"Ah, Miku? Apaan?"

"Kita dipanggil Tsunade sama!"

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Gak tau tuh. Yang jelas dia mau kita cepet dateng" Kata Mikuru

"Oh ya udah. Gue duluan ya guys!" Ucap Umi ngibrit. Soalnya kalo dia telat bisa bisa dia di sembur sama Tsunade. Setelah itu terlihat sesosok penampakan sensei yang berambut keemasan sebahu agak berantakan, Ren Kanzaki.

"Ah, gue juga mau cabut. Mumpung Ren sensei belom liat!" Sutā buru buru pengen cabut (Balik ke tenda) sebelum ketauan salah satu dari duo guru killer se KHS itu. Bukan apa apa, soalnya kemaren Sutā udah udah melakukan perbuatan super nista ke guru berkebangsaan Jepang belanda tersebut.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Aku inginnya duit, Aku pengennya duit. Duit duit duit duit duitnya banyak sekalii.(pelesetannya lagu doraemon. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana musiknya XD)" Sutā tadi malem (tepatnya sebelum makan malem bareng) tengah bernyanyi gaje di deket kolam koi taman KHS. Tiba – tiba sebuah duit 500 ribu ryo terbawa angin dan bersarang di mulut cewek berambut hijau itu_

"_PUEH! Apaan nieh?"Gerutuan_ _Sutā lansung ilang ketika melihat apa benda yang barusan mampir di mulutnya._

"_Wow! Hari keberuntungan gue nih!" Pekiknya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian..._

"_Kagetsu! Apa yang kamu lakukan malem – malem begini! Cepat kembali ke lapangan basket! Sebentar lagi makan bersama!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Sutā yang dengan sablengnya malah jalan di pinggir kolam. Dia adalah Ren Kanzaki. Guru bahasa inggris (yang juga menjabat sebagai guru BP dadakan) yang cukup ganteng tapi sayangnya adalah salah satu guru killer dengan gelar '__S-rank sensei' yang merupakan singkatan dari Serius, Sadis dan Super perfectionis._

"_Nggak ada apa apa kok Ren sensei. Cuma mau jalan jalan aja." Teriak Sutā_

"_Yaudah sini balik bareng sensei!" Ucap Ren yang mendadak kalem._

"_Err, ano... Sensei ada Anko sensei tuh!" _

"_Mana?!" Ren pun meoleh ke arah telunjuk Sutā pergi tapi hasilnnya nihil. Saat itu Sutā langsung buru buru cabut dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam._

"_Kagetsu!" Ren udah mau ngamuk tapi sialnya karena batu batu dipingir kolamnya licin, jadilah ia nyempling ke kolam itu dengan gaya nista (silahkan bayangkan sendiri XD)._

_Flashback And_

* * *

"Kagetsu Sutā! Ngapain kamu balik ke tenda hah?! Cepet sini!" Baru aja dibilangin, eh si Ren udah nongol sambil bawa bawa aura anker. Sutā pun langsung ngbrit. Namun malang tak bisa ditolak, Karena tali sepatunya belom keiket jadilah Sutā jatoh ngegubrak dan berakhir dengan di seret sama Ren sensei ke BP.

"Malang banget nasibnya tuh anak! Baru bangun udah berurusan sama BP!" Kata sesosok cewek yang tiba – tiba nongol di belakang Sophia.

"SETAAAAAAAAN!" Teriaknya kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Aisū pun (dengan begonya) ikutan kabur sambil teriak teriak autis (BLUE : "Yup. Kalo ada yang mau nanya Aisū itu kaya apa, dengan ini saya menyatakan secara resmi bahwa ia adalah Tobi versi cewek.")

"Kenapa tuh? Apa ada yang salah sama muka gue?" Oalah, tenyata sosok itu adalah Yuki, sekarang cewek berambut merah itu malah bengong sambil masang tampang bloon. Abis itu pergi dengan perasaan gak melakukan apa apa.

'_Temen gue kok gak ada yang waras ya?_' Konan nampak membatin miris.

"Eh Konan, mau ikut gue gak?" Tanya Sakura yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Ngumpul bareng yang lain, pada ngomongin DiaLovers tuh..."

"Boleh deh..." Balas Konan akhirnya.

* * *

Seorang cowok berambut merah krimson tengah duduk di pohon beringin di deket sekolah. Tangannya beberapa kali memetik ukulele yang selalu dibawanya. Dia adalah Hikaru Amahane, ia adalah seorang penyanyi solo terkenal yang baru saja naik daun dua tahun yang lalu. Tapii, kalau kalian menyangkan dia adalah orang yang tenang dan _cool_, maka bisa di pastikan bahwa ia tidak mungkin ada disini.

"Haaaaah... gue bosen, enaknya ngapain ya?" Gumamnya, kemudian ngambil cermin.

"Hehehehehe, gue emang ganteng" Ucapnya lagi dengan kadar narsis yang overdosis.

Tuh kan, Author bilang juga apa. Gak bakal ada tokoh disini yang gak sableng!

* * *

Sekarang, Umi udah berada di ruangan Tsunade. Umi sendiri udah deg degan, masalaahnya sekarang Tsunade sedang ngeliatin dia dengan aura aura mak lampir, bikin Umi mikir apa salah dia sama kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Kuraudo Umi, Watanabe Mikuru. Kalian tau kenapa kalian saya panggil ke sini?" Tanya Tsunade dengan gaya polisi lagi ngintrogasi para maling kutang.

"N-nggak tau, Tsunade sensei..." Ucap Umi takut – takut

"Kalian harus ngebagiin tiket ini ke semua murid Oke?" Ucap Tsunade berwibawa

"Kapan sensei?" Tanya Mikuru dengan tampang bego

"Enaknya sih 100 tahun lagi. Ya sekarang lah!" Baru aja keliatan berwibawa, eh jiwa preman pasarnya udah nongol lagi.

"Tapi ini tiket apa sensei ?" Tanya Umi

"Itu tiket..." Ucapan Tsunade terputus pas seekor(?) author sableng tiba – tiba dateng sambil ngomong.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Ucapnya kemudian ngilang ditelan bumi

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

BLUE : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

SUTĀ : Author resek! Masa gue baru nongol langsung di seret ke BP!

BLUE : ITU SIH DL!

UMI : Tau nih! Masa di cut nya pas kaya begitu! Kan penasaran! *cemberut*

BLUE : Nyahahahahah. Mau gimana lagi, orang gue inspirasinya udah abis!

SOPHIA : *Pundung* Gue Cuma nongol sekilas...

BLUE : Gak papa dong, sekali kali.

SOPHIA : TAPI GUE KAN TOKOH UTAMA DISINI! *Ngamuk*

BLUE : Gantian dong, kan ente udah sering _take over_. 4 chap ente yang kuasain, kurang banyak apa coba!

**DARK : Yasudahlah, kita tutup saja Chap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou to read this chap. Hope you like it! **_**^v^**__

_**S**__i__**g**__n __**: **__Blue Sapphire Sophia _&amp; _**Dark Blue Nicha**_


End file.
